Tsukune Aono Master of Kung-fu
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Tsukune Aono is a master of a long lost art of a form of Chinese Kung-fu. He is a human boy in a monsters world. Can this long lost art keep him safe?
1. Kung fu master chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is another story idea that I think imma be working on from now on with Tsukune the Super Ghoul. So Tsukune the Super Ghoul is still going, but the chapter after the fight with Anti-Thesis is going to be a fluffy one so it takes me a while to do fluffy things. You guys know how it is. I do not know if I can do it tonight, but ill try. So please, enjoy this new story. It may not be as good as the Super Ghoul, but im sure you can enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this except the ideas that I present. The anime, Rosario + Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda. He owns everything. I do not. He is a great artist and writer of Rosario. Keep up the good work sir. **

* * *

Tsukune Aono was just a regular young man. He is 16 years old, has black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was a loner really. He didn't have any friends, and really just wanted to be left alone. He didn't like other people cause they could be quite mean and scary. He liked girls of course, but he just couldn't really get the balls to ask them out or talk to them for that matter. Yea he was a strange young man, but he had a good heart. Tsukune had... abilities which were uncommon throughout any world. He was a martial artist who specialized in a long lost form of Chinese Kung-fu who also trained as a swordsman. ((Wouldnt you like to know the form now right? :D))

Tsukune didn't do well in school, so he couldn't get into any schools locally. Luckily his father miraculously found a random invitation to a school called, Yokai Academy. Of course Tsukune was kind of cautious because it was found on the street. However, his mother and father said it was just a miracle! There was nothing to be afraid of... How wrong he was.

Tsukune was riding a bus alone through his little city, heading towards a tunnel. The bus driver was kind of creepy sounding when he spoke, but he also had a sense of niceness. He actually sounded like he cared for the boy. "Hey Kid? Are you a new student at Yokai academy?"

"Uh Yea"

"In that case, you better prepare yourself. That's one scary ass school your going to."

"Whatcha mean?"

Tsukunes cell phone rang and he answered. It was his cousin Kyouko.

"Hey Kyouko"

"Hey Tsukune. So I heard you got into a new school!"

"Uh yea, its called Yokai academy"

"Well I am sure you never heard of it as I never did, so I did som-"

The phone died out as it lost a signal as they entered a tunnel.

Tsukune got off the bus and was kind of shocked to see there was a scarecrow and a sign. The sign was a bus schedule, but Tsukune ignored it.

"I'd watch your back if I were you." The bus driver said as he drove off.

Tsukune checked his phone and saw he had no signal. He sighed and began to walk through the forest.

He began to hear creaking, the sound of a bike. He looked behind him trying to look for it but nothing. The sound stopped. So he started to walk once more. The sound of a bike so he looked behind him. When he turned around he was THEN struck in the back by the bike.

Tsukune was sent flying into a tree, the wood splintering as his back smacked it. His back immediately began to bruise from the impact.

"Oh damn that hurt..."

"Oh I'm sorry. I suddenly got all dizzy and lost control.."

Her hair was long, bright pink and she had beautiful green eyes. She was a beautiful girl. Tsukune had his hand accidentally placed between her thighs, and when they both noticed it, they both blushed and Tsukune scooted back.

"I'm sorry! I didnt mean to touch you there!"

He had a slight nose bleed.

"Oh your bleeding!"

She got closer, and she began so breathe heavy.

"I cant do this... I shouldnt do this... but that smell..." She was talking to herself. She grabbed onto him and held him by his shirt. "I'm sorry I cant help myself! Because im a vampire!" She leaned in and latched onto his neck. She blushed and began to cry in her cute voice. "I'm sorry! I didnt mean to! I just couldnt control myself!"

"You just bit me!" Tsukune yelled but he then rubbed his neck. _'It isnt that bad... huh...'_

"Are you going to Yokai Academy too?" Moka said, spotting a booklet.

"Yea its my first year."

"That's great! This is mine too!"

"Huh... so what do you know..."

"I have to ask..." The girl began to fidget. "What do you think about vampires...?"

_'Its a joke... it has to be... right?' _Tsukune thought. He then got up and brushed his clothing off. "They are fine by me. I dont have a problem with vampires. They are pretty cool if you ask me."

The girl tackled him. "Oh thank you!"

"AAH!"

"Well, how about we be friends?"

"Yea... sure."

"Oh fantastic. I was nervous because I didnt have any friends here... oh yea, my name is Moka Akashiya by the way."

"And mines Tsukune Aono." '_Damn she is cute...'_

* * *

"Well good morning students! Welcome to Yokai Academy. My name is Shizuke Nekonome and ill be your teacher. Im sure that all of you know, but Yokai is a unique school. A school made entirely for monsters!"

Tsukune looked up and raised a brow. _'Did she just say monsters? What the hell is this place? Did I somehow get involved with a school that does Halloween?'_Tsukune thought to himself.

"Now our rules. No monster forms. Remain in human forms. Rule two. Never ever reveal your monster identity to anyone."

"Ha. A bunch of boring rules." Said the guy next to Tsukune. He looked mean.

"And you are? Oh, Saizou Komiya. Well the rules are set up for a reason."

"If we do happen to spot a human, why not eat him? That's what I would do anyway." His long tongue snaked out and then back in, like a snake. Tsukune was shaking behind a book. _'He has got to be joking!'_

"well, that could never happen. Humans could never get in the barrier created by the Dark lords. A human even got in, he would be killed immediately."

Tsukune dropped his book, and he was shuddering, shaking even.

"Say whatever you want, but I swear I've been smelling a human this whole time and humans are delicious."

With that Tsukune froze in fear. _'What have I gotten myself got into?!'_

The door opened. It was Moka.

"I'm so sorry im late. I got lost."

"Oh dont worry. Its alright. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Hi, im Moka Akashiya. I hope that we can all be friends!"

A random man commented while other people were muttering something or agreeing. "Man, that girl is so hot."

Tsukune looked up from his frozen state. Moka spotted him and attacked him like a snake with a mouse.

"Oh Tsukune its you! Im glad we are in the same class!."

"AAAAH!" He fell over.

* * *

The bell rung and Tsukune was walking thru the hallways with his arm in Mokas arm. The guys all around were staring at him with anger and death glares. _'What is going on? Is this a dream? It has to be... a school full of nothing but monsters.. it makes no sense.'_

A few minutes later, they were on the bench, eating tomato juice.

A man popped out from a pillar. It was that mean guy from class. "Hey there sexy... you said your name was Moka Akashiya right?"

Tsukune spit out his drink and then was pinned against the pillar.

"Let him go!" Moka cried.

"What is a smoking hot babe like you hanging out with a bitch like this guy? I mean come on you could do so much better." He then tossed Tsukune into the vending machine, cracking the class and bending the metal.

"Tsukune!" She rushed over but was grabbed by the man.

"Hey, forget about that lame excuse for a man and hang out with me instead."

She pushed his hand off. "No way, I prefer to hang out with nice people, thank you." She rushed over and knelt near him, taking Tsukune to the roof.

"Wow... that was pretty scary... are you ok?"

"Yea im alright. He was really strong though..." _'So that was monster power... crazy strength.'_

"Oh Tsukune. You are really funny... acting like you never saw a monster before."

"Well..."

"So what kind of a monster are you anyway? Oh wait, we arent supposed to tell each other anyway are we? Never mind, you dont have to tell me."

"But you already told me... you are a vampire..."

"Yea I know... but I didnt know about the rules... Im a bad girl."

"You know, you dont look like a vampire much. Are you sure you are one?"

"Of course. You see this Rosary on my chest?"

"Yea...?"

"When its removed, I would change into my true form. A powerful and scary vampire. Thats why I wear it to seal my powers away."

"Well thats ok. Even if you get a little scary, im sure you are the same Moka."

Moka talked her. "Oh I knew you would understand! You are my first friend here! And I should tell you that you are my first in another way..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well before I got here, all I've had was transfusion packets and tomato juice. I've never sucked anyoens blood before yours today..." She began to reach for him. "Its so sweet... so delicious... so addicting..." She began to hug him, but then he saw something... A change in Moka... it was terrifying! Completely different! He pushed her away.

"Yea im sorry... but I have to go!" He ran away, scared.

"Why did he leave?"

Tsukune began to run with his bag, running past everyone, frightened. Everyone was a monster! How could he stay?! He exited the school.

He walked to the gate and turned around.

"I dont think this school is for me..."

"Tsukune!" It was Moka. She looked at him worried. "You were acting weird back there.

"I'm sorry, but I think I should go to a human school."

"A human school... why?"

"Look, I like you Moka, but I just cant stay here!"

Moka began to run over. "No you can't!" She gripped his bag and kept him there.

"Moka let go!"

She kept his grip. "I'm sorry... it's just I dont like humans very much. They can be very cruel... I know... I attended schools throughout Junior High... I had no friends... and they made fun of me for beign different. It was like I shouldnt be there... but then you said you didnt mind if I was a vampire... and for the first time I didnt feel alone in my life!"

"But still... What if I turned out to be one of the humans you hate so much? I'm a human! And im sorry, but thats what I am! Im only here because thats what I am and im only here because of a major mix up!"

"You're lying. You have to be. No human could have gotten in here."

"I've should have known you would have looked at me like that." His eyes were teary and his face was full of hurt.

"Its true Tsukune?" She approached closely.

"Stay away from me! You hate humans right? Well dont you?! Well thats okay! I dont need you! I dont need monsters for friends anyway!"

She looked hurt, but she felt guilty more over. Tsukune ran away, quickly into the forest, heading to the bus station. Tsukune made his way to the bus stop, only to look at the clipboard.

"What the hell! It doesnt come for another month?!"

"Oh whats the matter? Punk ass human trying to run away?"

It was the bully, Saizou.

"Stay away from me!"

"Oh, why would I do that? I love human for dinner!"

Saizou transformed into his orc form, becoming huge and full of muscles.

"I am an orc, and orcs love humans!"

He punched Tsukune in the chest, sending him into the wall. Moka ran down the cliff, heading towards Tsukune.

"Tsukune!"

"OOOH! Female meat. Two in one!"

Moka kneeled next to Tsukune. "Tsukune! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me! Monsters and humans can get along." Tsukune was injured, and on the brink of unconsciousness. His shirt was torn around the heart, showing off a very large tattoo. This tattoo was of a Cobra with fangs bared. It was in a striking position. The snake was coiled around two katanas as if protecting the swords.

"Dont cry..."

"Look at me... I'm a vampire... we suck peoples blood and hurt them in the process... The truth is... back at my old school... all ive ever wanted is a friend. Whether it was a human or a monster. I didnt care. But now... I think now it isnt impossible."

Sizou interrupted. "What is with all this lovey dovey shit?"

Tsukune used the rest of his strength to get up. "You should get out of here... please."

"But Tsukune..."

"I know that i'm weak... and nothing but human garbage to you."

ROOOAR

"I dont care if your a monster or a human. It doesnt matter to me anymore. Cause I still wanna be your friend."

"All your yappin is getting on my nerves." Saizou decked him.

"I dont care if you are a vampire... cause... cause I still like you... Moka."

She was crying... and Tsukune finally lost consciousness, but not before pulling the Rosary off.

"My Rosary... it came off."

Moka went under the transformation, that would change Tsukunes life and view of things. Her hair went silver, her eyes went red, and the sky and ocean turned red like blood. Her tits and ass grew a size or two, and her demeanor was one of nobility and fighting. Her aura was frightening for those who were truly scared of it. Saizou was frozen.

"What the hell is this...? The rumors are true... silver hair... red eyes... she is a vampire!"

Moka yawned and stretched her limbs, like she took a long sleep. "So are you the one who woke me?"

Tsukune woke up shortly, never able to be put unconcious for a very long period of time. He glanced at Moka, but nothing registered. Tsukune quickly discarded his shirt so it didnt get in the way. Tsukune leapt up and began doing back flips. When he reached Saizou he did a jump into the air and with frightening speed he did a 360 kick to Saizous temple. Saizou stumbled back and hit the cliff all dazed from the precise attack. The attack was meant to daze the opponent or knock them out.

"No one harms my friends! You can harm me all you like, but when you touch my friend, I get serious." Tsukune got into his fighting stance. His arm bent up at a 90 degree angle at the elbow while his hand did anther 90 degrees to face the target. The other hand was under the elbow, keeping it steady. The stance was that of a snake ready to strike.

Moka watched in amusement and curiosity. A human actually doing damage to a monster? It wasnt unheard of, but they always had a weapon. Tsukune hurt the orc with just his bare hands... err feet.

"You little shit. You got me with a lucky shot, but you are just a human! You cannot defeat me!"

Saizou charged at Tsukune. Saizou charged at him with a powerful right hook, which Tsukune used both hands to reach out and grab Saizous arm. Tsukune stopped the attack with just both hands holding it. Tsukune had his right elbow in a striking position. Tsukune began to bash his elbow into Saizous nose, breaking it and forcing it to bleed. He hit him twice with the elbow, then pushed the right arm of Saizous to the side, following up with a 360 round house kick to the temple. Saizou roared in fury and pain, hitting the cliff again.

Saizou was seeing black spots, his body losing consciousness. Tsukune was back in his form, the striking snake. Saizou shook his head and stood up, charging at Tsukune once more. This time was a left jab, which Tsukune used his right hand and arm to swing the jab upwards, making it miss. Tsukune then using his speed withdrew the right hand and struck out like a snake the fingers like an spear. The hand penetrated Saizous flesh, penetrating no organs though. Just flesh and muscle. Tsukune then followed up with another round house kick to the temple, sending Saizou down for the count.

Tsukune was breathing heavily, but wasnt out of breath. His heart was just pumping oxygen. Tsukune stood up straight and looked around, spotting only the silver haired Moka, though he didnt know.

Moka was studying Tsukune, her curiosity intrigued. "Heh. Interesting for a human."

"Who are you?"

"Im the other Moka."

"Oh you are the 'scary and terrifying' vampire."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You dont seem that terrifying to me."

"I see." Moka snatched the Rosary. She placed it on, not saying another word as she collapsed to reveal the pink haired Moka. Tsukune picked Moka up and took her to the school, after grabbing his shirt of course.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	2. Kung Fu Master chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. I had time left over tonight so I decided to write the chapter now. I do not know if ill write another Super Ghoul one, but we'll see. I might just write one chapter of one story one day, then another storys chapter the next. or maybe ill do whatever I want! :D**

**Enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

Tsukune was walking down the path from the dorms to school with a thoughtful expression. He was considering leaving the school for good when he could because of the fact that he was a human and he was in serious danger here. If he was ever exposed, he would be dead. Sure he was a great martial artist, but monsters are fucking monstrous! He would need a tank just to survive!

Tsukune sighed and woke up, hearing a cry for help. He walked towards the sound and saw a beautiful girl on the ground. She looked up at him and he saw just how beautiful she was. Her breasts were just gigantic and begging to pop out of her low cut shirt. She had short blue hair, and bright blue ocean eyes. She was pretty, though Moka was prettier even if she had less of a body. Tsukune ran over and kneeled down next to her.

"Are you ok miss? Do you need help to the infirmary?"

"Yea thank you so much." The girl said with a smile. "I just fell down. These breasts of mine are so heavy and they feel like they are going to pop out." She began to rub her breasts upon his chest, which made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Sure her breasts were soft like a teddy bear, but she was a stranger. Why was she touching him like that?

Tsukune began to back away from the girl when she grabbed him. He looked into her eyes upon instinct and thats when it happened. He felt himself losing control of his body, his motions controlled by some external force. His mind was conscious but he couldnt move. Tsukune picked the girl up in his strong arms and hugged her so tight.

The girl was giggling. "Oh Tsukune you naughty boy! Hehe!"

* * *

Moka was walking down the path when she heard Tsukunes name being called. She walked over towards the source and saw Tsukune hugging and fondling another girl.

"Tsukune? Who is she?" Moka said a bit confused.

"Tsukune is my love toy!" She giggled then made Tsukune stand still while she sauntered over towards Moka. "This is all my plan to ruin you Moka."

"Ruin me? What did I do?"

"Dont play dumb! Im a succubus and all the boys in this school are destined to be my slaves! But you just had to steal Tsukune!"

"Steal him? I didnt do anything! Tsukunes a friend!"

Tsukune decided to speak up. "Friend? All I am to you is food." Tsukune said with a monotone voice. _'Wait... why did I say such awful things?! Moka! Its not true! Please!'_

"Tsukune! Thats not true! Get away from her! She is spreading lies!"

"Why would I get away from her? She is just so cute and nice! And she doesnt use me as a sustitute for breakfast..."

Moka began to tear up and run away crying. She felt horrible now.

* * *

The girl and Tsukune were now in her room, Tsukune at the head of the bed and the girl at the foot. She was stretching and cheering.

_'Yahoo! I made little miss Moka cry! I won I won I won!' _The girl thought.

Tsukune felt his control return. He began to get up from the bed and attempted to make his way out.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta apologize to Moka. I said some things I didnt mean." Tsukune said. _'I still dont understand why I said such things. What is going on?'_

* * *

Moka was sitting on the roof, her tears dry now. _'Am I really only after him for his blood?'_

"**Quit crying. Didnt you hear her? The girl is a succubus and Tsukune is under her control."**

"Whos there?!" Moka said, confused.

"**Go save Tsukune. Find him."**

Moka got up from her seat and ran back into the school, sniffing out Tsukune.

* * *

Tsukune was back on the bed, under the girls control. She was currently on top of him, leaning in to kiss him.

Tsukune instead hugged her, clinging onto her. She was struggling.

"Not so rough please."

"I really need to apologize to Moka. I cant leave it like this."

"What? After all ive done, you still want her?! Ive done things that were just embarrassing." The girl said, finally out of Tsukunes grasp. "Fine! Then ill have to kill you and her!" The girl began to transform, wings coming out of her back and her claws growing three feet long.

Tsukune eyes went wide, fear entering his body. The door opened and Moka busted in. she pushed the girl out of the window, sending her flying. "Tsukune! Are you ok?!"

"Yea im fine. What is going on?!"

"That girl is a succubus. She kept you under her control."

"Moka, im so sorry for what I said."

"Its ok, you didnt mean it. She made you say it."

"Still. Im so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Its ok, really." Moka said hugging Tsukune.

The girl came back into the window, slashing at Moka. Tsukune pushed Moka to the ground, making sure only he took the slash. Tsukune screamed in pain, blood oozing down his back from the large slash. It wasnt deep but it completely went from his right shoulder to his left hip, with five strokes.

"Tsukune!"

"its ok Moka. I can protect you."

Moka and Tsukune ran out of the room then out of the school as the girl flew out the window to stop them from leaving. The girl charged at Moka.

"Die Moka! Im going to kill you and Tsukune!"

"Please dont! Leave Tsukune alone! Kill me instead!"

"Are you seriously going to go that far?! You foolish girl! Hes only one guy!"

"hes my best friend! I would die for him!"

Tsukune pushed Moka down as another slash went their way. This time Tsukune took the slash in the face, now having a five stroke mark along his face. It missed his eyes but he now was bleeding in his face, the copper blood entering his mouth.

Moka blushed, feeling the urge to feed as a vampire. Tsukune groaned in pain, holding his head in pain.

Tsukune stumbled and he reached out for the tree, but he tripped on a tree root and pulled off Mokas Rosary. Tsukune shook his head from the pain and blood, now in a fighting stance. He felt a shiver down his spine behind him, but didnt pay attention.

"If you want to kill Moka, you would have to go through me first!" Tsukune exclaimed.

The girl charged at Tsukune, while Moka finished her transformation. The girl didnt really register the change in aura around the place as she was close minded.

"I cannot lose! I am on an important mission to save my people! I have to find my destined one!"

Tsukune hestitated to attack now that he heard why she did what she did. She wasnt being evil, she was trying to save her people. However when the slash came down at Tsukune, Tsukune already was back in fight mode, reaching out with the snake stance, blocking the hit with his hand. The girl began to rapidly slash at Tsukune. Tsukune began to duck, bob and weave, and dodge. She slashed at him with an uppercut, and he rolled into a ball and rolled to her leg, He then struck out with his foot, striking her in the back of the leg.

* * *

Moka, the silver haired goddess, was watching as she leaned against a tree. She was studying the human in combat.

* * *

The girl went to stab and Tsukune turned his body sideways, the blow missing. A downwards slash. Tsukune grabbed her hand in both of his hands and began to bounce sideways, dragging her along and making her lose her focus. Tsukune then used the bottom hand, the right to slash at her shirt. However his hand slashed through her skin and flesh, making her bleed.

The girl stumbled back, yelping in pain.

"Why cant I hit you?! You are just so fast!"

Tsukune twirled and entered the snake stance once again. "You will not harm Moka, regardless of your mission. You will wither under the speed and precision of my Snake Fist"

The girl charged at Tsukune with a swinging slash from the right, only for Tsukune to grab her hand again in the same position as before. However the girl anticipated it and jumped forward. However Tsukune began to bash his elbow into her nose, making her again lose her focus. He hit her twice and then pushed her back, only to hit her in the head with a flying 360 kick.

She stumbled back and hit a tree behind her. She got up and Tsukune was already in position once more. However Tsukune soon stumbled and eventually hit a tree near Moka. He was unconscious. Moka woke up from her studying as soon as she noticed it. Tsukune lost a lot of blood.

The girl stood over Tsukune, ready to stab into his head, however Moka round housed the girl into a tree. Moka knelt down and saw that he needed treatment now. He needed his wounds closed, so she began to lick at all his wounds, sealing them. The girl was down for the count right now so Moka could focus on Tsukune.

_'His blood tastes so good... Its hard to control myself...' _Moka thought as she finished up the wound sealing.

She released Tsukune and began to approach the girl who was too defeated to get up.

"Hurting my friend has signed your death. Or perhaps I should just make it impossible for you to fly again?"

"No please… don't do it please." The girl said, cowering from the other Moka.

Moka smirked and reached down, only for a hand to be placed on her shoulder. In a reaction she 360 low kicked at Tsukune, who easily just jumped over her.

"Don't hurt her anymore… I think she has learned her lesson." Tsukune said a smile on his face.

"You do understand she tried to kill you…?"

"Yes, but she isn't truly evil. So lets just let it go."

"PSh. Whatever fine." Moka grasped the Rosary and attached it to herself. Tsukune picked up the passed out outer Moka and carried her back into the school.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	3. Kung fu master chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. So to all my Super Ghoul fans. A third sequel is confirmed, but I have not decided when I will do it. I will probally end up doing it around Christmas time, but who knows. I may end up doing it here very soon ;)**

* * *

Tsukune yawned as he was walking down the path from the dorms to the school. Another school day, another day in hell with monsters. Though it wasnt all bad for him. He had Moka, a pink haired vampire girl who is as sweet as sugar, although her alter personality is completely different. When her rosary is removed a frightening vampire emerges. This is a true vampire. One bent on violence and war, no forgiveness or compassion. She was completely different from Tsukune and the pink haired beauty... but she was still Moka. Tsukune was also entranced by the silver haired Moka. It was more of curiosity and trying to understand her, but she wasnt let out much so it was tough to study such a creature.

Tsukune was brought out of his thoughts when a very excited Moka came out from her own dorms, running at Tsukune with such a big smile.

"Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed as she then walked next to Tsukune. "Good Morning!"

"Morning Moka."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I suppose." He said, stifling a yawn.

Moka's stomach began to growl which made her blush. Tsukune looked at her.

"Please dont tell me..."

Moka held onto Tsukune as she hugged him. "Im sorry Tsukune. Its just hard to resist this smell." She bit down on his neck, her fangs piercing his fleshy neck. He yelled in pain as she took his blood in large gulps. She let go after about five seconds of feeding, in which Moka clapped her hands in happiness. "Oh Tsukune! Your blood is so delicious! I think I may just be addicted!"

Tsukune held a hand to his neck, pouting a bit at how his friend always makes him woozy every morning. As if it wasnt already hard enough to stay awake. However, his pouting and very slight anger was all removed when he couldnt see anymore. What happened? Well a sweater is blocking his eyes. A sweater you say? Well guess what. Its the big boobed succubus, Kurumu.

"Morning Tsukune!" Kurumu said, holding Tsukunes head in her breasts, suffocating him in her 'booby trap.'

"Let Tsukune go! You are not letting him breathe."

Kurumu released Tsukune, only for both women to see that Tsukune was unconscious from lack of air. Kurumu began to wail, trying to wake Tsukune up by shaking him. Moka was scolding Kurumu who of course didnt hear Moka.

**Twenty minutes later...**

Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu were all sitting in the classroom. Miss Nekonome was talking about clubs. These clubs were also mandatory. Why? Well, these clubs will help the students learn how to fit in with humans, making it easier for them to adapt to human culture, so Moka and Tsukune were walking arm in arm, though it wasnt out of romance but out of Moka being a scaredy cat. They were traveling across the sports courts, checking out all the clubs. Mummy club, potion club, ghost catching club, zombie club, acupuncture club. So many clubs which scared the bajeebers out of Moka. However, when they fell upon the swimming club, that is when Tsukune got excited.

"Ooh! Moka, lets join this club. I took swimming lessons when I was younger and I got pretty good at it too."

"But Tsukune I-" Moka said, only to be interrupted.

"You know, it doesnt seem like your girlfriend is very interested in this club. Why dont you just us anyway? I will take good care of you." said the swim captain, Tamao Ichinose.

Tsukune didnt know what to say, but Moka said something.

"We're both joining!"

The captain just smiled.

**Twenty Minutes later...**

Tsukune was busy in the water with the swim captain, who _insisted _on giving him personal training. Tsukune was uncomfortable against her body, as he was around the age of lust and desire. Her body was turning him on.

"Uh miss? I already know how to swim. I can do it on my own."

The captain smiled. "What? You dont like this?"

"Its not that, but its just not needed."

The captain then squished her breasts against his back, clinging to him. "Oh, im awfully sure you are just stressed that your girl isnt joining us. Let me take those worries away from you." She said as Tsukune was blushing from the sudden contact with her heavenly flesh.

Moka was already agitated but seeing Tsukunes reaction pushed her over the deep end.

"Tsukune! Is this why you wanted to join?! So you could meet women?! How dare you drag me along!" Moka said fuming. Tsukune broke free from Tamao, making his way over to Moka. Tsukune splashed water with his movements at Moka, who barely stepped back in time.

"Wait Moka-" Tsukune started, only for Tamao to interupt.

"You know, if you arent going to swim, maybe you should just leave." Tamao said, splashing Moka with light water. Moka ran away from them, pain surging through her body.

"Moka... I did this for you."

Tsukune began to climb out of the pool, but Tamao pulled him away from the edge. "Come, let us play some more Tsukune."

Tsukune struggled, but Tamao was stronger then Tsukune by far. Tsukune was trapped.

"Tsukune. Your scent is just so delicious. You must taste heavenly." The captain said with a lustful smile. Tsukune was a bit uncomfortable...

"Uh, I think I should go. I dont think this club is for me."

"Why because your girlfriend didnt wanna swim? Well, shes gone now. Plus I dont intend on having you leave... ever."

* * *

Moka was sitting against the school of the wall. She was also making sure she was in the sun to dry off. Why? Well there was electricity sparking throughout her body. Why? Because water purified vampires so to speak. Water disrupts there monster energy and makes it backfire against them, causing massive pain.

"**You fool. Getting close to the pool. You need to stop following that human around. He doesnt care about you."**

"Thats not true... I know he does. He just doesnt know..."

"**Even if thats true, he isnt worthy of our time. Just leave him alone."**

"I cant. He is my first friend and he cares about me and doesnt wanna hurt me."

"**Yet he did."**

"It was on accident... Im sure of it." Moka got up from her place, the pain subsiding. She began to make her way to the pool.

"**Where are you going? Dont go near the water again! This is my body too."**

Moka ignored her and made her way towards the pool, only to stop in worry as she saw what was going on.

Tsukune was fighting for his life... well fighting was not really the term to use. More of blocking and dodging. He was blocking Tamaos advances. Tamao was a mermaid and it looked like she considered Tsukune food. Tsukune wasnt even trying to strike back, even though Moka and Tamao could clearly see he was holding back.

"Tsukune! What is going on?!"

"She is trying to feed off me. The other memebers were already fed from by the other members of the pool. Tamao wants me to herself, so its only me against her."

"Dont worry im coming Tsukune!"

"Dont Moka! Tamao told me why you didnt wanan get in the pool. Water hurts vampires doesnt it? I'm sorry for joining this club in the first place." Tsukune said as he used his right hand to push Tamao to the side with his hand in an arrow. It was always like a snakes head in this form. Tsukune was just pushing her aside with ease, side stepped and leaping back from Tamaos attempts to grab Tsukune. "I didnt know about your weakness. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course Tsukune. I know you didnt mean to hurt me."

Tsukune nodded and smiled at Moka, but he lost his concentration. Tamao got a good tail whip in which struck Tsukune in the chest. He was sent skidding across the pool while in a daze. Tamao was already approaching in fast.

"Tsukune!" Moka wailed. She dived into the water near Tsukune, while Tsukune was holding Tamao back under the water. He was currently under the water himself, keeping her at bay with his two feet. Tsukune looked at Moka with wide eyes, seeing her already begin to go unconcious. Tsukune hurried up and pushed Tamao back with his feet, swimming over to Moka and pulling off her Rosary. The last thing before he passed out from the lack of oxygen was silver hair...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	4. Kung Fu Master chapter 4

**Hello guys! This is a extra special chapter due to the holiday. As I am writing this on Thanksgiving, I decided to give to introduce a character from the anime through a thanksgiving chapter. Im sorry if this isnt your thing, but im quite festive on Thanksgiving. I hope all of you have a happy Thanksgiving and get fat from TURKEY!**

* * *

Tsukune began to wake up. His eyes were fluttering, his groaning was clearly audible and his body was aching. He felt like a ton of bricks was on his head, but that was because he was clearly tired. He sat up on the bed he was on and looked around. He was in the medical facility in the school. Moka, the pink haired one, was sitting in her chair asleep. She had a tiny bit of drool down her cheek, it was adorable. She was such a gorgeous girl to him. Even the other Moka was the prettiest girl he has ever laid eyes upon. Unfortunately, he is a bit afraid of the other Moka, though he would never admit it.

Tsukune sighed and scooted out of bed, making his way towards the window. It was the break of dawn. The sun was coming up over the horizon, and Tsukune was happy. Why? Well today was Thanksgiving. As a school requirement, the entire school was to be divided up into groups of no less then two, but no more then five people. They were to make a thanksgiving feast for the school. So they all had their assigned foods to make and everyone was going to share this feast for dinner. Tsukune was excited. He loved Thanksgiving. It was a time for friends, family and giving thanks to things he was happy for.

School was technically canceled of classes, but it was mandatory to cook for the school so the dorms, the kitchen and the home ec room was to be used. Tsukune didnt really plan on working with his friends to cook, but he was going to say no if they asked. Tsukune was already getting dressed when he tripped on a pants leg. His foot got stuck and he fell over onto the dresser, making a large thud from his colliding with the wooden furniture, then a thud on the floor with groans from each of the impacts. He was in pain AGAIN, but this time Moka woke up. She looked around and saw Tsukune on the floor.

"Tsukune...? What are you doing down there?"

"Oh I tripped over my own pants. I was getting dressed."

"Oh. Ok... well good morning!"

"Good morning to you Moka. I hope you have a great Thanksgiving."

"You too Tsukune. Can we work together on the dinner?!"

"Of course. I would be happy to have you." Tsukune said with a smile. He did like Moka...

Moka clapped her hands in excitement and pounced on Tsukune.

"Wait... Moka! Wait! NOOOOO!" Moka bit into Tsukunes neck and Tsukune yelled in pain. She drank her fill and he mumbled something about anemia.

Moka smiled happily. "Thanks Tsukune! Your blood is delicious!"

Tsukune smiled at her, happy that she was happy. Tsukune and Moka both walked out the infirmary together and made their way towards Mokas dorm. She supposedly, had a much better kitchen. On their way, they met the succubus, Kurumu who as normal, latched onto Tsukunes head and suffocated him with her big, bouncy, bountiful, boobies. Kurumu then joined Moka and Tsukune for cooking.

They all arrived in Mokas room and immediately began to prepare food. They got Turkey and corn.

About ten hours have passed since they started. They actually had to prepare a fresh turkey! Turkeys can take a long time to cook, especially when Tsukune wants it perfectly done... Moist and tasty. It was about five p.m when they arrived in the cafeteria. They placed their turkey down on the main table with their sign out in front. It said Aono, Akashiya and Kurono. The trio walked down the aisle, taking plates with them. They all got their food that they wanted, as there was more then enough for everyone to be greedy if they wanted to be. Of course people were being watched, so people like Saizou couldnt ruin the holiday for everyone.

* * *

The trio sat down at their table they reserved, and began to eat. Tsukune looked up from his plate of food and looked over Moka and Kurumu who were just enjoying the turkey Tsukune made. It was orgasmic and to die for. Tsukune was focusing on a girl... A girl with long, light purple hair and gorgeous ocean blue eyes. She wore a light brown pleated checkered skirt,s white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. She wore long dark purple-striped stockings, which had white stripes as well, with white shoes and with a belt tied to her left leg. She looked really lonely and she tried to sit with other people, but everyone was denying her. She could hear what they said to her.

Freak... freakizoid, creeper, stalker, loser... it all broke his heart. He hated people who treated others like that. He was one of those in middle school himself... he had no friends in middle school... and he could never fit in. The only friend he ever considered was his martial arts master and even then... Tsukune got up from the table, which was not even noticed by Moka or Kurumu who were enjoying their lunch. Why did he get up? Well this girl... she was being pressed against the wall by a large boy with bulging muscles and his two lackeys. The boy was just frowning at her.

"You worthless freak. Get lost. Dont even come to this school. No one likes someone like you. You stalk people and even Kotsubo said you stalked him! You are a weird freak and we are better off without you. Now scram!" The boy drew back his fist and let it fly. The girl cringed in fright, but she opened her eyes as she didnt even feel anything. What happened?

Tsukune stood in front of the girl, in snake formation. He had his hand in an arrow form, keeping the fist at bay with only the side of his hand. His hand was the only thing in the way of the massive fist and the girls pale face. Tsukunes hand wasnt even trembling, as Tsukunes conviction was strong.

"Do not ever strike a lady in this manner. If you try to hit her again, I will not be so nice. Do I make myself clear?"

"Tsh, whatever man. You dont know what you are getting yourself into."

"Even so, I will stand up for anyone who needs it."

Tsukune watched the group turn around and walk back to their table. Moka and Kurumu watched with awe at Tsukune. They began to whisper to each other about how much of a man Tsukune is. Strong, protective and emotional. Tsukune however turned to the girl.

"Are you ok?"

"... yea." She said in a whisper. It was like a baby bird.

"If you want, you can sit with me and my friends to eat. We dont mind."

The girl nodded and followed, sitting next to Tsukune.

"So, Im Tsukune Aono, This is Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Korono. These are my friends."

"I'm Mizore Shirayuki... its nice to meet you all."

Moka smiled. "So you should eat Mizore. Tsukune made a great turkey."

Mizore began to eat her food, carefully eating the turkey she got from Tsukune. Tsukune passed her a piece of turkey that was untouched by him, so she could try it. Her eyes widened slightly at the taste.

"... Its good."

Tsukune smiled and blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Aww, im sure its not that great."

"But it is Tsukune! This is fantastic! Its moist and chewable! Its nto burny! Its perfect! It falls off the bone!" Moka exclaimed.

Tsukune blushed happily at Mokas praise.

* * *

Mizore looked at all three of them happily converse on this food topic. They all seemed like friends and Mizore wanted what they had. Tsukune to be her friends...

"... Tsukune?"

Tsukune turned his attention towards Mizore. "Yes?"

"Thanks for saving me back there."

Tsukune smiled. "Don't worry about it. You looked lonely and scared. Trust me when I say I know the feelings. You are welcome to be my friend if that is what you are looking for."

Mizore hugged Tsukune, her cold arms beginning to freeze him. Tsukune hugged her back, only letting go when he needed warmth. Tsukune drank his warm hot cocoa and began to get back to normal temperatures. Mizore blushed.

"Sorry for that Tsukune. I am a snow woman. We control ice."

"Its not a problem. Hold on one moment."

Tsukune got up and left them behind. Moka and Kurumu began talking about Tsukune. There were talking about his butt, his actions, his attitude and all about him, though Moka did leave out he was human. They both knew they had feelings for the boy, but neither could make a move... well Kurumu made moves all the time, but Tsukune was just too innocent for it to work. Mizore had her chin on her knuckles, heading on the desk as she listened to them converse about Tsukune. They both shut up though when Tsukune arrived back with French Apple Pie. Tsukune placed it down on the table and began to cut up pieces for everyone to have.

"I secretly baked this. I wanted everyone to have a special pie. I didnt bake any for you Mizore as we just met, but you can have most of mine."

"... thats ok."

"I insist." Tsukune took a form and scooped up a large scoop of pie and placed it in Mizores mouth. She blushed and chewed as her heart raced. Tsukune was feeding her... Moka and Kurumu were both jealous. Tsukune gave her the rest of his pie, only having a small piece for himself. He was content with having Mizore have all of his pie slice.

Tsukune looked over at Moka, then down to her rosary. He eyed it then back up at Moka.

"Moka?"

Moka woke up from her day dreaming about eating pie off Tsukune when he called her. "Yes Tsukune?"

"I want to release the other Moka for the rest of the party. Can I?"

"You want her to enjoy the Thanksgiving feast dont you?"

Tsukune nodded and Moka smiled. It was another thing about Tsukune she liked. His caring nature. She nodded and Tsukune pulled the rosary off Mokas body. He sat back down and felt the large amount of aura fill the room. Everyone look over towards the pink light and saw the silver haired goddess arrive.

Moka opened her blood red eyes and stared at Tsukune. "What did you release me for Tsukune?" Moka demanded.

"Well... I... Uh." Tsukune began to stutter. Mokas commanding voice and her overwhelming aura made him lose focus and get a bit of fear.

"Tsukune. Tell me."

"I um... wanted you to spend the Thanksgiving feast with us."

Moka raised a brow. "Tch."

Tsukune smiled happily and served Moka some more pie, as he did save a piece for her. Moka ate the pie and some of the regular food, savoring the heavenly taste of his turkey. Tsukune was ecstatic. Moka, the all powerful vampire, was sitting at the table and eating his food! He was super excited and hoping she was impressed.

However, she said nothing so he didnt know. He was a bit unhappy but he was happy she stayed with them in her form. A bell rung from the schools loud speakers, telling everyone to go to their dorms now. Party over, blah blah blah.

Mizore thanked Tsukune for inviting her and told him she will see him later while Kurumu did the same thing pretty much. That left Tsukune and the silver haired vampire alone. Tsukune offered a hand to her which she didnt take. She just stood up and walked with Tsukune back to her dorm.

"It was fun Tsukune."

"Oh. Im glad."

"However..." Moka backhanded Tsukune in the face, sending him to the ground. "Ever put the other Moka in danger again like you did yesterday, and I will kill you." Moka walked into her room and slammed the door behind her, and reverted back. Tsukune held his hand on her cheek, nodding to her even though she couldnt see. Tsukune walked back to his own room, sighing.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	5. Kung Fu Master chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. One more chapter for the summer break then we are going back to school! :D I dont think ill make a sequel for this story. Instead ill make this one super long story! ^_^**

* * *

It was finally the day of Summer Break. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Mizore were all chilling in the cafeteria for breakfast. Right now they had no club to be in and that was causing issues with the school. So the school is forcing them to join a club. What club? They have no idea, but they hope its something decent. Well, luck was supposedly on their side today. Why? Well, Ms. Nekonome arrived of course. She was as happy and skippy as always, and she was smiling as she stood at their table.

"Hi guys! So, I have offered to take you guys into my club so you dont join a boring one!"

"Really? What club is it Ms. Nekonome?" Tsukune asked.

"The newspaper club!" Exclaimed the cat monster. She did a cheering pose as she said it, showing off how eager and skippy she is.

"That sounds fun! Im happy to join!" Tsukune said with a smile.

"So am I!" Moka exclaimed.

"If Tsukune is joining, count me in!" Kurumu said.

"... I'll come if Tsukune wants me too." Mizore said.

"Then its settled! We will all happily join!" Tsukune said to Ms. Nekonome.

"Awesome! Ok guys, I hope you guys have a good summer break. Dont cause too much trouble in the human world now, but as the rules state, you have to take an older classmen with you. So im going to leave Ginei, the Newspaper clubs leader with you. Enjoy!" With that, Nekonome skipped away merrily.

A man with black hair, red violet eyes, and a red headband walked up to the group.

"Hey Guys. I'm Ginei Morioka but you can just call me Gin."

"Hey Gin. Im Tsukune, this is Moka, Kurumu and Mizore."

He smiled at the three women. "Such beautiful treasures are in my club? Im honored."

No response from them. He shrugged and stretched.

"So we have the whole summer break in the human world. Anyone have any idea what they wanna do?"

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head. "its been a while since ive seen my folks. I would like to see them."

"That is acceptable. I think we can do that. Anyone not wanna do it?"

They all shook their heads no. Tsukune smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"Well, thats for like what a couple days? Any other ideas?"

"We could see the sights. We are going to my hometown after all. I could give you guys a tour!" Tsukune said with a bright smile.

Everyone agreed with that and with that they got onto a yellow bus, which was driven by the Bus Driver!

"Hey kid. I see you are still holding up at this school. Im proud of ya." The Bus Driver said to Tsukune.

Tsukune nodded. "Thanks. Im proud of me too."

Everyone took their seats and the bus got on its way to Tsukune hometown. The trip was very exciting for Tsukune. He was up against the window, a smile on his face like a kid in a candy store.

"Jeez Tsukune. You act like your a human with what you are doing there." Kurumu said.

Tsukune blushed. "Sorry, I just grew up here so it has a lot of memories."

"... Understandable." Mizore side, popping out of the seat next to Tsukune, her face a few inches from the side of his head. With Mizore popping up, Tsukune fell on the sat, landing his head in Mokas lap. Tsukune scrambled up.

"Sorry Moka."

"Oh its ok." Moka said, blushing.

The Bus began to slow down then stop. It was Tsukunes house!

"Alright guys. Thanks for this. I will see you guys later ok? Pick me up in a day or two?"

The Bus Driver nodded.

"Hey! I wanna meet your parents!" Kurumu said. "I should meet my Destined ones parents!"

Ginei blocked the exit of the bus with his body, making sure Kurumu cant get out. The Bus Driver closed the door behind Tsukune, and pulling away as he walked to his house.

* * *

Tsukune knocked on the door, and waited.

"Hey mom..." Tsukune said once the door opened and his mother, Kasumi appeared.

"Tsukune!" Kasumi said happily, pulling him into the house with a bear hug.

"Koji! Kyoko! Tsukune's home!"

His cousin and his father appeared, smiling as they embrace their son/cousin.

"Hey Son. Its been a long time. I hope you are doing well, though by the look of your body, I have to say you are."

"Hey Cuz. How is that school of yours? Are you being picked on?" Kyoko said with her usual concern.

Tsukune chuckled. "Im doing great in school and ive made a ton of new friends. They wanted to come here with me, but I wanted alone time with my family."

"Oh hunny, we could have easily made room for them! You never bring your friends over!" Kasumi exclaimed.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

"So are you being bullied Cuz?"

"Of course not Kyoko. I did train with that master for several years. I have kept the bullies away from me."

Kyoko chuckled. "Alright then weakling." She pushed Tsukune into the wall, gently of course, to prove her point. Tsukune began to chase Kyoko around the house, both throwing pillows and cushions at each other.

Kasumi and Koji held each other smiling that their son had returned.

* * *

A few hours later and Kasumi yelled 'Dinner time'. Tsukune, Koji and Kyoko all sat down at the table and were fed brown rice and orange chicken, with peas, carrots, peppers, mushrooms and onions blended in with the rice. It was a healthy dinner.

"So son. Do you have a girlfriend?" Koji asked nonchalantly.

Tsukune began to choke on a chicken but he swallowed it and regained his composure. "No."

"Oh that sucks. Do you have a girl you like?"

"Yes I do... Her name is Moka."

"Moka?" Kasumi questioned. "Isnt she the girl you wrote to us about several times?"

Tsukune nodded.

"Well, she sounds like a great girl. Go for it hunny." Kasumi said with a smile.

Tsukune blushed and went back to his meal. The meal was finished in silence and Tsukune yawned. It was bedtime for him. The meal lasted from five to eight, because of seconds, dessert and chatting to each other.

Tsukune climbed into his bed, and began to sleep instantly.

* * *

The next day arrived and during breakfast, the door bell rung. Kasumi walked over and opened it, revealing a pink haired girl. Moka.

"Excuse me. Is Tsukune home? He is supposed to come back with us and show us around."

"Oh yea, he is eating breakfast. Ill get him."

"Tsukune! Your friend is here to pick you up!"

"Alright mom! Im coming!"

A few seconds later, a fully dressed Tsukune walked out of the house with Moka, waving good bye to his parents and his cousin. They waved back and shut the door.

Tsukune was beaming happily as he entered the bus.

"Have a good time Tsukune?" Kurumu inquired.

Tsukune smiled. "Of course."

Ginei was next to speak. "Alright, so where first Tsukune."

Tsukune pointed at the map for the bus driver who nodded and began to drive away.

"We are going to this hotel. Its the best hotel in the world according to travel agencies."

They all sat back down after nodding, and everyone began to converse about the rest of summer break while Tsukune looked out the window, a smile on his face...

* * *

**Read. review. Moo**


	6. Kung fu master 6

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. I had to do something for Summer Break. So screw you if you didnt like it! :| So I hear you guys want Inner Moka and Tsukune to spar? If this is true, I want at least five people saying yes to it. If not, then I wotn do it and continue on with my ideas. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

A portly man sat in the shadows of his office. He was on the phone.

"I want that girl. She is new to this city I see. Make sure to grab her and only her. I want her to be my new worker."

The line clicked... and that was the end of the call.

* * *

The group was currently riding the bus through the town. Kurumu, Gin, Mizore and Moka were talking about the human world, how scary it can be and things exciting about the human world. Tsukune was just looking out the window, happy to be back in the human world. He had no reason to leave Yokai Academy but there is nothing like his hometown which he grew up in. They were traveling along the road when suddenly all four tires exploded. The bus skidded to a halt on the side of the road and the bus driver stepped out. The students aboard the bus looked around but didnt see the bus driver anymore. Its like he poofed. Ginei, being the leader took command.

"So, I think we are going to be stranded here. How about we hike it to the hotel. Its not too far from here right?"

"Not at all. Infact, its only five blocks."

"Alright, then lets get moving."

Everyone got their things and made their way out of the bus. Tsukune led them down a alley way, which was a short cut. It would allow them to bypass two blocks. Unfortunately. Alley ways are dangerous...

A few thugs stepped out of the shadows, about ten of them. Each of them was armed with a sword or a gun. The thugs instantly grabbed Moka and aimed their guns at the rest.

"Come after us and the bitch dies... and you die. Understood?"

"Hey wait, what are you do-" A shot was shot at Tsukunes feet.

"Shut up punk." They placed Moka into a van and drove away, leaving the others to look shocked.

Ginei was first to react. "What the hell was that?!"

"The Yakuza. They werent in this part of the town when I lived out here... Damnit im sorry guys."

"Its alright Tsukune. So do we call the cops or something?" Kurumu asked.

"The cops wont be able to do anything. We would need the military." Tsukune sighed.

"What is the number?" Kurumu asked, getting her cell phone out.

"The military wouldnt do anything. Its no their job."

"So what do we do then?" Kurumu said with fustration.

"Im not sure, but we cant do anything either. We cant use our monster powers." Ginei said.

"Wait... Tsukune! You have martial arts. Could you save Moka?" Kurumu said.

"Yea... yea I can. Ok, you guys stay here. I will go rescue Moka." Tsukune said, running off.

Ginei began to run after him. "You idiot! You will get yourself killed!"

"No he wont. Tsukune is good at what he does."

"Ugh that idiot. Fine we will have to wait here then..."

Tsukune was running towards the Yakuza hideout. He knew where they were as he studied them when they were younger. They had obvious bases, but they were well defended. Tsukune came upon an old abandoned warehouse. They had several guards with rifles among the roof, so Tsukune would have to deal with those first.

Tsukune climbed onto the draining pipe and began to shimmy his way up the pipe, reaching the roof. He swung himself with ease onto the roof and snuck up behind one of the guards. He tapped the shoulder of one of the guards. The guard turned around and Tsukunes hand struck like a snake into the windpipe. The man went down, gasping for air. Tsukune then snake struck the mans temple, sending him unconscious.

Tsukune then back flipped towards the second guard, sending a knee into the mans groin, a snake strike to the throat then a snake strike to the temple. He did more work with this oen because of the mans size. The last guard was simple. Tsukune just 360 kicked the man in the temple.

Tsukune climbed down the roof ladder, making his way into a vent. He began to spy on all the targets, after spotting Moka.

Moka was tied up to a chair, hands behind the back of the chair and a gag on her mouth.

"The Boss should be here in twenty minutes. He said he wanted this girl. Make sure she doesnt get out or the boss will kill us."

There was about ten guards. Two of them had guns, and the rest looked armed with knives, swords and brass knuckles. This would be dangerous. Tsukune climbed out of the vent and made his way behind one of the guards with the guns. Tsukune made sure that the guy he targeted was away from the others. Tsukune hit the man in the groan, then took the gun that was holstered. Everyone looked when they heard the whimpering and saw Tsukune behind the man. Tsukune opened fire with his M1911 .45 ACP hand gun, taking down the other gun user. The gun user was not going to die though. He was just shot in the foot. Tsukune threw the gun at the mans head, sending him unconscious.

Tsukune then pushed the man away from him and 360'd him in the temple, sending him down. Tsukune rushed at the closest man and dodged the brass knuckles that was blindly swung in a right hook. Tsukune ducked under the fist, then snake struck him in the eyes. Tsukune then used the man as a spring board and spun around on the mans back, striking the next man in the temple.

* * *

Moka watched as her savior, her Tsukune, began to beat up the Yakuza thugs. Moka was worried though. There was so many. How could he win... Moka began to squirm in her seat, trying to loosen the ropes to contact Tsukune. The ropes were not very well knotted so Moka began to loosen it a lot. The rope fell from her and then her mouth was free.

"TSUKUNE!" She yelled, trying to save him. "Please run!"

The closest guard to Moka smirked at her and back handed her. "Shut your mouth you slut. You need to learn to only open your mouth to speak to a customer or to suck on a cock."

Moka looked up at the man from the floor, fright on her face. She was going to be raped over and over... she knows it and shes afraid.

Tsukune however was angry. He did not like these thugs and now they were going to be defeated by one man.

Tsukune used his left hand to push a knife thrust to the side, then delivered a right snake strike into the mans eyes and throat, all in one second. Tsukune jumped to his side, rolling to dodge a slash from the katana.

"Get over here you little shit! You will die!"

Tsukune began to roll away from the downward stabs, each stab missing. Tsukune then ran and jumped under the mans legs, kicking him in the back. Tsukune leapt up and grabbed another knife throwers arm with both hands, proceeding to kick him twice in the throat, sending the man down. Tsukune was flexible. The Katana guy came back and Tsukune was prepared. A side ways slash. Tsukune easily deflected with his right hand, sending the katana over his head. Tsukune then delivered a kick to the groin, a knee to the solar plexus, a snake strike to the throat then a 360 kick to the temple.

Seven men down, three more to go. Two men came at him at once. Both had knives. Tsukune waited until the last second then fell to the ground, kicking one of men in the back of the leg, then the other in the nose. Tsukune got up and cartwheeled away, only to 360 kick the man who is on his knees in the back of the head, and then block a thrust at his chest with both hands. Tsukune had his palms below the mans wrist and above it. Tsukune had him blocked. Tsukune then snapped the mans wrist so he would drop the blade, then proceeding to elbow him twice in the broken nose, then 360 kick him.

The last man had a baseball bat and was actually shaking. His body was trembling. This was the man who back handed Moka. Tsukune got into his snake stance, ready to strike. The man charged at Tsukune, swinging the large metal bat down. Tsukune side stepped to the side, using his left hand to take the mans head and swing it down. Tsukune then brought his knee up to the man, striking the mans throat with his knee. The man went down gasping for air.

"Dont EVER touch Moka again." Tsukune then snake struck the man in the eyes, sending him down but not unconcious. Tsukune lifted Moka up into his arms, helping her out of the building.

"T-Tsukune... Y-you saved me."

"Of course I did. Why wouldnt I?"

"You did it all alone... you were amazing."

Moka just hugged Tsukune, and then bit into his neck before he could even react. Moka held on tighter then before, a blush on her face as she drank her fill. Tsukune screamed silently in pain, squirming slightly in her grasp. Moka drew back after a couple seconds, finally done draining Tsukune.

"**So you like the human huh?"**

_'Maybe... what do you care?'_

"**He is not worthy of dating me. I will not allow it."**

_'Well im not you. So can it.'_

"**If you date him, I will have to kill him."**

_'You wont. You like him too much to do that.'_

The Rosario stopped talking. Moka thought she had won the convo, but now she was faced with the dilema. How could she be able to obtain Tsukune... she did not know but her mind pushed the thoughts aside as they finally arrived back with the others.

"Tsukune! Are you ok! Did you get hurt?!" Kurumu said, pulling Tsukune into her booby trap. Tsukune began to squirm, the loss of blood and loss of oxygen, finally doing him in. Tsukune fell unconscious. Mizore began to poke Tsukunes head, smiling at him like a child. Moka and Kurumu began to argue about Tsukune now, while Ginei helped Tsukune up.

"Come on guys. We got more vacation to spend together."

Everyone began to follow but Moka and Kurumu continued to argue. They arrived back where the bus was supposed to be broken down, but saw that it was good as new. The Bus Driver waited patiently outside, smoking a cigar.

"Come on kids. Back to school. You guys caused enough ruckus so we need to get away to not cause suspicion."

Everyone groaned at that, but complied. With summer break cut short, though only by two days, they did have an early start for the next semester. You know getting to know if they had room changes or something...

Tsukune was sad about leaving the human world, but he knew that he was also happy with Yokai Academy... he was ready for the next semester...

Though he had no idea of the darkness that awaits him...

* * *

**read. review. moo**


	7. Kung Fu master 7

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy! Honestly guys, you should know this. Alot of my chapters are actually me getting Ideas on the spot. I technically wing this shit yet you seem to enjoy it. Im either that good of a thinker/writer or you guys are way too easily pleased. xD**

* * *

Tsukune was walking down the path from the dorms to the school. It was the day after the incident in the human world and Tsukune was exhausted. The sleep he had wasnt enough. I mean come on! He fought through so many thugs! He was going to be tired! Plus his blood was sucked by Moka. So he yawned loudly, stretching his body as he approached the school. However, he wasnt going to get much relaxation today...

A blue blur came out of nowhere and clamped on Tsukunes head. It was none other then the Succubus, Kurumu Kurono. She held Tsukunes head between her breasts, choking the life out of him.

"Oh Tsukune! I'm so glad you were ok after you saved Moka. Those thugs could have killed you!" Kurumu said, snuggling him. She finally let him go, though he was now heaving and trying to catch his breath.

Moka came from her dorm room and ran up to Tsukune.

"Good morning Tsukune!" Moka said, hugging Tsukune. She then bit down on his neck, taking in his blood. Moka was getting very aggressive with her blood sucking, no longer asking Tsukune. Tsukune was silently screaming in pain when he saw black spots cloud his vision. His legs turned to jelly and his body went limp. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Mokas happily fed face.

Moka helped Tsukune up with Kurumu and carried him towards the infirmary.

"Moka! Why did you do that?! You might have just killed Tsukune!"

"I didnt know that would happen! I was just thirsty!"

"Why didnt you ask him?"

"He never minded before..."

"Maybe its because you asked nicely Moka. Plus I can tell in his face. It hurts when you bite him. All because you are greedy for blood, you might have killed Tsukune. If he dies, I will kill you."

Moka quieted down and kept her eyes ahead, her eyes filled with sorrow. She didnt know, but she was going to change.

They placed Tsukune onto the bed and let the nurse through. She rushed the kids out of the infirmary and began to run her tests.

* * *

A couple hours later and the nurse came out of the office. Mizore and Ginei were there now, all were looking at Moka with some anger, well except Ginei. He wasnt in love with Tsukune, but over all he was a bit upset with Moka. He did consider Tsukune to be his friend, even if he hogged all the hot girls.

"Nurse? What is going on with Tsukune?" Moka asked quietly.

"Well, Tsukune is in a coma. From my tests, he has lost a lot of blood. Now, this wouldnt be an issue right now as his body could restore this blood easily, however he seemed to be running on low for quite a while. He was exhausted for a long time and his body was too weak to restore this blood. So this is the bodies way of giving him the rest he needs to repair his body. He will be fine and live. He just needs sleep. You guys can go in but he wont wake up." The nurse said, walking away from the group.

The group walked into the office, looking at Tsukunes sleeping body. He actually had a smile on his face, meaning his dreams were good. He was shirtless on the bed and he only wore shorts right now. All the women blushed at the sight of Tsukunes chiseled body. He wasnt no body builder, but martial arts training did give him a six pack. The boy was damn good looking just to put it. He had a bunch of scars on his chest, but they looked like they were from major training.

Moka sat down next to Tsukune but Mizore and Kurumu drug her away.

"Nuh uh! You are not going to suck his blood!"

"I wasnt going to do that! I swear!"

"Shut up Moka. You sit over there and wait till he wakes up."

Moka looked down and held her knees to her chest, tears forming in her eyes. She didnt mean to hurt Tsukune...

"**Stop your crying. Humans are supposed to be our food."**

_'Shut up. Im not in the mood.'_

"**Why do you care for this boy so much? He is a human. You know humans can never fit into our world."**

_'Yet Tsukune has so far. Tsukune has protected us time and time again. If it wasnt for him... we would have been raped and possibly killed.'_

The rosary kept quiet after that, signaling that the inner Moka was no longer able to argue. Inner Moka was just prideful and that is why she cannot stand the fact that outer Moka was falling for Tsukune. She couldnt allow it.

* * *

The nurse came back in an hour after she left, telling that visiting time is over and to head to lunch. They all left, though some were reluctant to leave. They all left the building, minus Ginei who disappeared for some reason, and headed over towards the lunch room, when they spotted a man in a black coat picking on the swimming clubs leader, Tamao Ichinose. Moka and the group ran over, getting in front of Tamao. They looked up at the large man with glasses.

"Why are you picking on her. Leave her alone." Moka said.

"Do not stand in our way foolish girls. I am the Public Safety Committee. If you do not move, you will face our wrath."

"I will not allow you to pick on a girl for her money. Pick on someone of your own gender."

The man back handed Kurumu and Mizore with quick strikes, sending them flying across the ground, unconscious. The man had a powerful swing. Moka's legs began to shake.

"Foolish girl. You really need to mind your own business!"

* * *

**A few minutes earlier...**

Tsukune was having a dream, though it was like a premonition. In the dream, Tsukune was being burned alive by a man with long blonde hair and a evil smile. He was burning slowly, his body roasting. Tsukune then saw Moka on her knees, a man above her with a karate chop hand raised. The strike came down, but Tsukune bolted straight up. He looked out the window and saw what was happening. Moka was standing in front of a man with Mizore and Kurumu. They were protecting the mermaid, Tamao when the man sent Mizore and Kurumu flying. Tsukune rushed out the window, jumping from the building to the tree, then off the tree to the wall and back and forth until he made it down safely.

* * *

The man looked down at Moka and sent the karate chop to her neck and Moka closed her eyes. However, she didnt feel anything but wind. She opened her eyes and saw Tsukune, awake and eyes in anger. He had his hand in a snake strike, his fingers holding back the powerful strike.

"Never hit a girl like that."

Tsukune then used his other hand to snake strike the man in the solar plexus, then a strike to the throat then a 360 kick to the temple. The man fell down, not unconscious but beaten. Kurumu and Mizore woke up shortly and basically tackled Tsukune to the ground.

"You're awake!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"... how are you feeling Tsukune?"

"I'm exhaus-" Tsukune said, only to pass out before he could finish his sentence. His body went back into his shut down mode. All three picked up Tsukune and carried him off towards the infirmary. They laid Tsukune on the bed and made sure he was comfortable before leaving. They didnt wanna deal with the nurse. Tsukune went back to his smile, resting to gain his strength.

Another day at Yokai Academy that the human survived.

* * *

In a room located in the seniors section of the school, stood a tall man with long blonde hair. The door opened and there entered the man with glasses who Tsukune beat up a few hours earlier.

"Sir, those brats from the newspaper are becoming a problem."

"Really now? Say, who gave you those bruises?"

"Tsukune Aono sir. A weak monster, yet is very skilled in some martial art."

"How weak is he?"

"Honestly sir... its like I was fighting a human."

"A human you say? Hmm, well for striking the committee, the punishment is a major beating... but if he is a human... then I think we are finally going to be able to have some fun."

"Sir, I think he is a human. His smell is really horrid like a human. Also, from other sources that I gathered before I came here, they all say he was like a human. Weak in power and a horrid smell, though the women loved his smell."

"I see. Well, I think its time we pay this Tsukune a visit. Where is he?"

"The Infirmary sir. Tsukune Aono is supposedly in a coma."

"When?"

"He was before he attacked me. I dont know why sir, but he woke up right before I struck the girl with the pink hair... I think her name was Moka Akashiya..."

"Oh, how delightful. An S-class monster. Oh this is going to be some real fun! Gather up the committee. We take them all in first thing in the morning."

"Of course sir."

The two began to laugh and laugh, sinister smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	8. Kung Fu master 8

**So I decided that ill make the chapter I had planned, into a two parter. The next one will be a long awaited one. The long awaited fight between Kuyou and Tsukune. Mortal Kombat. **

* * *

Tsukune, the three girls, and Ginei were all in the infirmary. Tsukune had woken up earlier and was not freely talking with them. They were talking about what to write for the school paper. With all that has been going on, they didnt do anything for the paper. It wasnt their fault though, Tsukune comes first... well at least for the women. Ginei didnt wanna do anything alone so he was either taking pictures of women undressing or their panties, or he was with Tsukune. I mean Tsukune was Gineis friend...

The door opened to reveal a tall man with long blonde hair and a group of ten other people. One of them was the tall man with glasses who attacked Tsukune earlier. Three other people with officer patches was two females and another male with hair covering his left eye and his hair down to his shoulders. All of them had an evil glint in their eyes but professional looks on their faces. Tsukunes group of friends, including him turning towards these.

Ginei mumbled. "Not these guys again..."

The blonde man spoke in a deep tone. "Tsukune Aono?"

"Yes?"

"You are under arrest... under suspicion of being a human and striking down an officer of the Public Safety Committee."

"Human?! You are joking right?!" There is no way Tsukune is a human! They couldnt even get in here! Plus the officer attacked us first! Tsukune was just defending us!"

"Silence!" The man said, releasing a surge of his monster energy. Everyone, that was in Tsukunes group, cringed in fear. "You are all also under arrest under suspicion of harboring a human. Also, my officer tells me that you attacked him first. I believe a police officer over you. Now lets go."

The four officers led the group down the hall, and out the building. Ginei was also being brought along. They were all brought down the path towards the cemetery then into a section of the school yard, all the way in the back. The sign said PSC. They were pushed inside and separated immediately. Tsukune was brought towards the largest room and was being held by two officers.

Tsukune didnt struggle and looked up towards the blonde haired man.

"Where are you taking them? Do not hurt them. If you touch one hair on them, you will be in a world of pain."

"Really now?" The blonde haired man smiled. "Do you know whom I am?"

"No. You never shared your name, nor do you look familiar. But that is beside the point. I do not care WHOM you are, just dont hurt my friends."

The two thugs holding him sent a punch into his gut, forcing all the breath out of Tsukunes body.

"Shut the fuck up boy. I am Kuyou, leader of the Public Safety Committee. What we do creates order and justice for this school. Now answer this question. Are you a human or not?"

Tsukune was wheezing, but managed to squeak out a "No."

"Really? My officer tells me otherwise and so do other reliable sources. Shall we show you?" Kuyou said while he held up his hand and fire began to glow. Out of the fire grew a picture.

The first one was Saizou Komiya. He talked about how Tsukunes power felt so weak. He also mentioned that he smelt like a pitiful human. He neglected to mention that Tsukune was the one who gave him an ass kicking.

The next one was the mermaid, Tomao Ichinose. Tomao had good things to say. She talked about how good he smelt and how weak he was. She told them that he got away from her because he was doing some flashy movements like some kind of snake.

The next few pictures were just random classmates.

However, the next picture showed Kurumu. A man was behind her while she sat on a chair. The man asked her if she thinks Tsukune is a human. Kurumu denied it. He then asked what was his monster form. She said she didnt know. Tsukune never transformed. He never had to. The man asked why. Kurumu replied with saying that Tsukune would always defeat his opponents using flashy movements like a snake or something. He never had to transform. Doesnt he smell like a human he asked. Kurumu said yes he does, but that doesn't mean anything. The man questioned her one more time. Did you ever fight Tsukune. Kurumu said yes. Who won? She said Moka did. I beat Tsukune down with my claws. He didnt question her anymore, getting all the answers he needed.

The next one was mizore, and questions were asked. However, this time the questions didnt go so far. Tsukune never fought Mizore so there was no evidence here that Tsukune was human.

The last one was Moka. She was tied down to a chair, while a glass of water was on the table.

"I know for a fact that Tsukune is a human. I know that you are a vampire. Vampires love human blood. Its the only blood they can really have besides their mates."

"Tsukune isnt human! I only suck his blood because its delicious!"

Moka just told on herself. The man put his finger into the cold water. "If you arent going to talk willingly, then ill make you talk!" The man flicked water on Moka, sending her screaming in pain. She was squirming and screaming, while water kept on being flicked on her.

Tsukune growled and squirmed.

"I told you, you will not hurt them!" Tsukune began to get away but then the two thugs pushed him to the ground. Kuyou placed his foot on his head.

"Then Transform! Show me that you are a monster and you will be free of that charge! Your friends will be free as well!"

Tsukune just laid there, eyes closed as tears began to well up. He knew that he should have left for his own safety, but he stayed for his friends.

"You got me... its true... I'm a human."

Kuyou began to laugh and laugh.

"This building is a place built for illusions. Your friends were never in any harm..." He snapped and out came Ginei, Mizore, Moka and Kurumu. They were all safe and unharmed, all with shocked looks on their faces.

"All along... you were a human... and Moka covered it up?" Kurumu observed.

"... Tsukune... how could you..?" Mizore said.

"You lied to us all... how could you do this to us Moka!" Kurumu yelled at her.

"They can leave. Except Moka. She is to share the same fate as Tsukune for harboring the human." Kuyou said.

Moka, Mizore and Ginei all began to leave, while Tsukune looked at them from the ground. "So thats it? I guess we were never truly friends. I guess none of you really liked me for me... All of you could never understand..."

They were gone, leaving Moka and Tsukune before the PSC.

"On the crime of being human and the crime for harboring the human. What is the verdict?"

Everyone said guilty.

"The punishment for crimes... is death." Kuyou said.

Tsukune squirmed violently against the thugs, watching as Moka was being put into chains. Tsukune was also placed in chains.

They were now being led out of the building... death awaited them.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	9. Kung fu master 9

**hey guys! Here is the next chapter! :D Enjoy! ^_^**

Tsukune and Moka were being led out to the main courtyard of the school. An announcement was being broadcasted throughout the school and the grounds of the school, making sure everyone knew what was happening.

"At 4:00, the deaths of a human and his harborer shall be commenced! Come one and come all, as you witness the PSC keeping the school safe!" Kuyou said over the loudspeaker.

As it was all over the school before, the courtyard was already full of students. They were all hissing and booing at Tsukune, yelling at him for being human. Calling him trash, worthless, disgusting and Moka fared no better. She was called a traitor, trash, waste of monster power... They both endured their shouts, their cursing, their name calling and what they threw. Moka was being chained up in a tree, as Tsukune waited his turn. It was a burning tree... Tsukune turned to Moka and gave her a sorrow look, but he then looked at Kuyou.

"Kuyou is it?"

"Eh? What is it?"

"How about we play a game?"

"At at time like this, you wanna play a game?" The leader asked incredulously.

"If I can defeat your followers, you will let Moka go. If I dont, you can kill us both slowly and we will accept it."

"What makes you think we wouldnt kill you slowly anyway, but, it is always good to have entertainment before the big event." Kuyou said, a wicked smile on his face. He was going to enjoy watching this, as he just enjoyed a good beating.

"Tsukune! What are you doing?! You are just a human!"

Tsukune just smiled at her while his chains were removed. When he turned, within half a second he struck Kuyou in the throat, then within the next half of the second he 360 kicked him in the temple, sending him to the ground. Enraged, his minions attacked. A wolf, a golem and a undead zombie who was being controlled due to the paper on her forehead.

Tsukune looked at the girl who came over. She swung her hand side ways in a karate slash. Tsukune gripped her hand between his wrist and his the top of his hand, then bashed her nose twice with his elbow then 360 kicked her in the temple. Down instantly. Tsukune then ducked under a wild swing under the golem, then turned his body a bit as the wolf slashed. The wolf turned again and did a slash once more with his claws, but Tsukune redirected it downwards, then delivering a snake strike to the eyes. As the wolf had more then one pair of eyes, he had to strike three times, but Tsukunes speed was remarkable. He took each set of eyes out within a second, sending the wolf down to the ground in pain. He turned to see the golem hand coming down at him. Tsukune flipped to the side in a cartwheel.

* * *

Moka watched Tsukune take on the enemy, silently cheering him on. She feared for his life now since his secret was out. She really didnt want it to be revealed, but it was fate. She only wondered now, would they live?

* * *

Kurumu sat in the newspaper room with Gin, head down.

"Gin?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think about humans?"

"Well, I never actually had any problems with them. I mean they persecuted my people for centuries, though it was fair as we would change them to werewolves, but I personally never had any problems. Infact I made tons of friends."

"Same for me. I was taught by my mother that humans were no good creatures, only to serve us succubi as slaves, but I never had any issues. Tsukune was also my first true friend here. I understand though why he would keep it secret from us... did you see how he looked when we walked out on him?"

"Yea... so what do you wanna do?"

"We need to save him. Are you alright with that?"

"As much as him dieing would serve me well, he is also a good friend of mine."

Kurumu smiled and both of them walked out, heading out to save their friend.

* * *

Mizore was sitting at the edge of the cliff, looking out at the ocean. She had tear stains along her cheeks, her chin resting on her knees as she just sat there. She thought back to Thanksgiving day, the day when Tsukune was the only one who liked her. The only one who treated her nicely and accepted her. Her one true friend... and he was a human. She was told lies from her mother, and she regretted what she did. She stood up and turned, spotting Kurumu who was flying towards her. She reached her arms out and was taken into the sky.

* * *

Tsukune could not fight this golem. It would be impossible for him to destroy the steel creature. Tsukune just had to keep moving, hoping to tire him out. Fortunately, a miracle happened. An ball of ice struck the golem, sending it crashing down to the ground from the force of impact. It didnt scratch him but it did send him down hard. Tsukune looked over and saw Mizore, being carried in by Kurumu. Tsukune's eyes went wide and his face turned into a smile, as everyone came to rescue him. Kurumu dropped Mizore down onto the golem, while Kurumu slashed the chains apart, rescuing Moka. Moka and Tsukune were both flown to the roof, ready to get Tsukune to safety, back in the human world.

Tsukune was panting heavily from his fight, looking at Moka and Kurumu. Mizore arrived shortly with Ginei, panting softly from her slight fight.

"Thanks guys. You know, I thought I was going to die back there."

Moka was about to speak when she was interrupted.

"Now you will just die up there."

A spear of fire was sent into Tsukunes gut. Tsukune fell to his knees, looking down at the fire spear. Another spear then entered his chest, barely missing his heart, but puncturing his lung. The last spear entered his other lung. The fire spears then exploded into a sea of flame, burning Tsukunes body, sending him to the ground, unconscious. As he couldnt breathe right, he was going to die... within minutes.

Moka fell to her knees, looking at Tsukunes lifeless form. She couldnt move, nor speak... just stared.

"Heh, such weak creatures." Kuyou said with a smug look on his face.

A bright led light shined into the air, high into the sky. The sky turned dark red, the moon turned red and the aura of the S-class super monster, Moka Akashiya, flooded the roof with its power. The aura felt angry, pissed off. The roof began to turn into ice as Mizores eyes glew like ice. A swirling vortex of ice was around her body. She was growling, which while cute, was filled with hatred and anger. Ginei growled and transformed into werewolf form, and Kurumu grew her claws and wings.

"Well well, whats this? The newspaper club is upset over the death of their weak human pal eh?"

"You bastard! Im going to fucking kill you!"

Moka sprinted over to Kuyou, kicked him up into the air then 180 kicked him into a tower on the roof. Moka ran over towards Tsukune and knelt down.

"What can we do now Moka?" Kurumu asked, tears in her eyes.

"Tsukunes light has not died out yet. There is still time."

"What are you going to do?"

"Give him my blood. It is his only chance, though there is danger to this."

"Do it Moka! Just save him!"

Mizore, Ginei and Kurumu formed blockade as they looked up. Kuyou stood there in a new form, a fox demon form.

"Your powers aren't exaggerated vampire, but as you will soon find out, you are nothing compared to me!"

Kurumus eyes went wide. "oh no... hes a... Yoko?!"

"Yes... he is... he is extremely dangerous. I couldn't defeat him..." Ginei replied.

"... Well he will not touch Tsukune." Mizore said. "He does not interupt Moka."

"You idiots! He is going to kill you!" Inner Moka said.

"Shut up! Just save him and let us do our jobs!" Kurumu yelled at her.

Moka nodded and picked Tsukune up, taking him a few feet away from them. She held Tsukune to her and bit down into his neck, injecting her blood into him.

* * *

Ginei and Kurumu fanned out, striking Kuyo together. Kurumu struck first, dodging all the fireballs as Mizore ran support. She fired ice kunais at Kuyou, making him a bit distracted. However, Ginei was the main hitter. His claws struck Kuyous eyes, digging deep. Ginei as a werewolf had amazing speed so he was already by the spot where they formed the wall earlier.

"Ha! You got him!" Kurumu said. "We won!"

"Take another look..." Ginei said.

Kuyou was screaming in pain as the red fire turned blue and he turned humanoid again. However, the blue fire enveloped him now, showing off his new form.

"Heh as expected of a S-class monster, only you guys are good enough to see my true form, however now the time for games is over!"

Kuyou aimed his hand at the group, sending a large fireball at them. Ginei moved into the path of the fireball, taking the direct hit. He groaned in pain as he fell unconcious, saving everyone from the blast.

"Ah, that pitiful werewolf saved you. Well this next one is sure to finish you off now."

Kurumu aimed another fireblast, and it struck Kurumu and Mizore. Mizore however did something. When the smoke cleared, there was ice particles floating around. Kurumu was on her knees and Mizore was on the ground, breathing heavily and losing consciousness.

"Ah your alive?" Kuyou said. He then looked towards the fallen Mizore. "Ah, your little snow woman saved you. No matter, now you are defenseless."

"Wrong. They still got me. And im going to kick your ass from here to Kingdom Come."

Kuyou turned and saw Moka, standing over the lifeless body of Tsukune, protecting him.

"Moka Akashiya? Oh, I see that your pointless efforts of reviving that weak human didnt work. So, come and get me. Killing a vampire will assure my dominance over this school."

Moka ran at Kuyou and began to kick at him. Kuyou just sat there taking it, not even budging from her kicks. Kurumu looked back at Tsukune.

"What happened?!"

"There is nothing more I can do."

Moka kept on kicking him, but it wasnt working.

"What is this? You are supposed to be strong. This is childs play."

_'Damn. I gave Tsukune too much of my blood. Ive doomed us all... Im sorry Tsukune.'_

"Oh I see, you gave your precious blood to your weak human friend and now it made you like him. WEAK!"

Kuyou charged into Moka, sending a left hook into her jaw, sending her into the air. Kuyou then began to barrage her gut with punch after punch, keeping her on his fists.

"Humans are worthless creatures. Selfish, lazy, They betray, lie cheat and steal. They hurt others without a second thought. Fraternizing with that human scum, you deserve to die as well!"

After about ten punches to her gut, Kuyou pushed her into the air then delivered a right jab into her nose, sending her flying across the roof, skidding to a stop next to Tsukune. She couldnt get up as she was defeated. Her body shuddered as she looked at Kuyou who smiled.

"You are going to burn into ashes... no not even that. You will be disintegrated along with your dead human pet!" Kuyous flame tail began to spin into a vortex, then it was flung with much speed, smacking down on the roof. The fire exploded on the roof, sending smoke and dust into the air.

"NO!" Mizores said, eyes wide. "It cant be true! It cant be!"

"Its not. Look!"

The smoke cleared and on a tower, stood Tsukune... his eyes were red like a vampires and they were lifeless. He was pissed. His shirt was missing as the fire removed it, and his pants were missing as well. He stood in his boxer shorts, showing off a design of snakes wrapped around skulls and inside the skulls eye sockets and open mouth. The shorts were green with black snakes and white skulls.

"How! Thats impossible! My fire burnt him into a crisp! There is no way!"

Tsukunes eyes became filled with life as he woke up from his trance. He looked down at Moka.

"Oh Moka. How did I?"

"You sure took your time waking up huh? You sleepy head." She flicked him on the forehead, and he blushed very faintly and blinked. He then turned his attention towards Kuyou who stared at Tsukune with wide eyes. Tsukunes eyes were still red and now they were filled with anger. He placed Moka down on the ground and stood looking down at Kuyou.

"I gave you a warning in your headquarters. Touch my friends and you will be in a world of pain! Well, you fucking hit my Moka, now you will pay!"

Tsukune used his news vampire speed to run at Kuyou. He ran along the thin handrails on the roof. Kuyou aimed a fire ball at Tsukune and Tsukune leapt over it. Tsukune was right infront of Kuyou now, who swung his hand in a sloppy right hook. While filled with power, it was sloppy and easily deflected. Tsukunes left hand sent the hook towards Kuyous body, then like a machine he sent his right hand into Kuyous throat, snake striking him. Kuyou staggered back from the blow, and was still able to breathe. Tsukune however knew he wouldnt be affected, or so it seemed...

Kuyou began to uppercut Tsukune with his right hand, but Tsukune rolled over Kuyous left shoulder, following up with a 360 kick to the back of Kuyous head.

"You cant affect me! You are just a human! You are going to burn!" Kuyous tails arched up like a scorpion, then swung down at Tsukune. Tsukune dove under Kuyous legs, then kicked up with the back of his foot. His foot collided with Kuyous groin, which actually did some damage. Kuyou roared in pain as he held his groin. "You fucking dirty fighting pussy! Im going to rip you apart for that!"

* * *

Moka stood on the roof, catching her breathe as she watched Tsukune charge at Kuyou with anger. She was amazed at how easily Tsukune could dispatch a single opponent with his martial arts skills. Moka knew about this martial art, but she believed it to be dead, yet here was Tsukune, delivering justice with the precision and speed of the snake. She turned her head and noticed Ginei's body was gone. She smiled as it was now her turn to kick Kuyous ass.

* * *

Before Kuyou could even move his hands, Tsukunes hand struck Kuyous eyes, sending him screaming in pain, forcing him to stagger back. Tsukune then delivered a snake strike to Kuyous solar plexus, forcing all the air to exit Kuyous body. When that happened, Kuyou suddenly found it very hard to breathe, the strike to his neck affected him very much so. Tsukune was always aware of his surroundings, so he shoved Kuyou towards the roof tower.

"You and your committee are over. You have been swallowed up by your vile ambition and you are out of control. Therefore you have no right to preach about order and justice. I think its time you learn your place!"

Moka leapt from the roof and watched as Ginei punched Kuyou in the jaw, sending him staggering over towards Moka, who waited. Moka then kicked Kuyou in the chest, breaking several ribs and sending him towards Tsukune. Tsukune 360 kicked Kuyou in the temple, sending him to the ground. All the damage of Tsukunes precision attacks hit Kuyou at once, sending him close to unconsciousness.

"You should learn never to push a snake into a corner. It fights back!" Tsukune snake struck Kuyou in the temple, sending him unconscious. Tsukune, Moka and Ginei all stood over Kuyous body, looking down at him.

Moka turned to speak to Tsukune when he collapsed. Moka knelt down to catch Tsukune and Ginei helped him up.

"What happened?" Ginei asked.

"My blood didnt heal him fully. Tsukunes body is still extremely damaged."

"But he was just up and beat Kuyou! He took the guy down single handedly!"

"My blood revived him and gave him adrenaline... but his body shut down to repair itself when the adrenaline wore off. Tsukune will be fine, he just needs bed rest."

A bright pink light exploded from the Rosario, signaling the end of Inner Mokas change. Moka and Tsukune both collapsed in Gineis arms, who carried them both to the infirmary.

* * *

A couple hours later and Tsukune awoke to Mokas bright pink hair and smiling face. He was a bit shocked to see her so close, so he immediately rolled out of bed and got into a fighting stance, but only for a second. He registered who it was then sat back down.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled, clinging into him now. She hugged him tight, even though his body was in bandages. Moka had a tendency to not think about him being human.

Tsukune hissed a bit but hugged Moka back.

"What happened...? How am I still alive?"

Moka began to explain everything, Inner Moka coming out of the Rosario by force, her giving him her blood and the fight. She then explained that it was Tsukune who kicked Kuyous ass, as the fight was a blur to Tsukune. He couldnt see anything in his memories...

Tsukune nodded and looked down. "I dont know if she can hear me... but..." Tsukune got up and bowed. "I want to thank her for giving me her blood. I know how important her blood is to her. I want to apologize for getting hurt and making her waste it."

The Rosario "looked" at Tsukune and spoke to Moka. Moka looked up at Tsukune and smiled.

"She said to never mention it to anyone and you guys are even."

Tsukune chuckled and nodded, only to look up when the door opened. There walked in a man in white robes, a priest and the bus driver.

"So Tsukune, it seems that you had your name cleared. Heh heh heh." The bus driver said.

"How so?"

"A human could have never defeated him." The priest said.

Tsukune stood up and looked at them both. "You know... ive been here for almost three quarters of a year. Ive survived so much thanks to my friends and honestly, Im only here because of them. My name has NOT been cleared because I am a human to this very day." Tsukune looked at the priest in the eyes. "I am not going to lie about my heritage, as neither should any monster have to. So, as I assume you are the headmaster... What are you going to do about this?"

The priest just smiled at him and chuckled. The Bus Driver spoke up.

"It takes some guts to stand up to the headmaster... and especially more guts to admit you are a human to him. You should count your blessing he hasnt killed you."

"I am not afraid to die for what I believe in." He stared into the Headmasters eyes. "You built this school for the coexistence of monsters and humans. As I am not stupid, you brought me here on purpose. You were the one who didnt let me into any other school but this one" Tsukune smiled. "I would doubt you would expel me over this."

The headmaster just smiled and began to walk away.

"The school is being shut down for the year due to the destruction caused by you and the PSC." The headmaster said, disappearing with the bus driver.

Tsukune sighed and sat back down next to Moka.

"Tsukune... you shouldnt go around saying you are a human. Alot of students hated you remember?"

"Then let them hate me. If they cant accept me for who I am, then they arent worth my time. If they want to attack me, then let them. They will see that im not so easily defeated."

Moka smiled and began to blush.

"Tsukune?"

"Yes Moka?"

"What is your plans now for the winter?"

"Well, I planned on being with my parents all winter."

"Oh..."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to my house for the winter?"

"Hmm. Can I come with you after saying hi to my parents?"

Moka nodded.

"Then ill come with you for the winter." Tsukune said with a smile.

Moka just hugged onto Tsukune and bit into his neck, making Tsukune cry in pain now...

Winter break has officially started, signaling the end of the school year.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	10. Kung Fu master 10

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Tsukune was at his house in the human world. He was visiting his parents for the day as tonight he was to head with Moka to her own house somewhere in the monster world.

"Honey. Are you sure there is nothing going on between you and Moka? You know we wouldnt be mad, but spending a whole summer at a girls house... its kind of giving us a message."

"I mean it mom. Nothing is going on between us..." He said. Then he mumbled. "Not that I dont want there to be something between us..."

"What was that honey?"

"Oh nothing mom!"

A horn honked outside and Tsukune took a look. It was a black horse drawn carriage which was pulled by a team of four horses. This meant that it also utilized speed. Tsukune saw Moka step out and wave at him from the door. Tsukune nodded, smiled and disappeared from the window. He went to get his luggage.

* * *

Moka stood waiting by the carriage, waiting to take Tsukune to her house.

"**I didnt get to tell you the night at the infirmary, but taking Tsukune to our house is not a good idea. You know what father thinks of humans."**

"I know I know, but im sure that he will take a liking to Tsukune. We did."

"**As if."**

"Oh quiet. Im you remember? I know what you are feeling through the Rosary. Your pride may not allow you to admit it, but you love Tsukune."

The Rosario smacked Moka in the nose, giving her the confirmation that she needed about the Inner Moka loving Tsukune as well.

"**You do understand that you will not be allowed out while we are there."**

"I know that too... but I just wanted Tsukune to live with us for the summer." Moka said, poking her fingers together in a cute nervous gesture."

"**You do understand that I may not be able to protect him from anyone... you know how my sisters are."**

"Yes... I do... but Tsukune can defend for himself. He could probally defeat you."

"**As if he could ever defeat me." **The Inner Moka said with pride and assurance. **"But, havent you noticed that Tsukune does not strike his opponets, even if hes being struck? He would just dodge."**

"You know... now that you mention it... you are correct... He only attacks when we are getting hurt..."

"**Yes. My sisters are going to wear him out and kill him... he is a human after all. Vampires have amazing stamina." **

"I understand... but life without risks isnt worth living at all."

"**Agreed."**

* * *

Tsukune walked out the front door, luggage behind him and his mother waving from the entrance. He was heading towards Moka with a big smile on his face.

"Hello Tsukune!"

"Afternoon Moka."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

Tsukune and Moka helped put Tsukunes luggage into a trunk on the carriage, then Tsukune, like a gentleman helped Moka into the carriage. Tsukune climbed in and sat beside her, Moka looking out the window now as the carriage sped away, heading towards the tunnel. Tsukune knew that it was a dimensional tunnel, leading anywhere. Tsukune just sat back and looked out his own window too.

* * *

Moka was having second thoughts now about bringing Tsukune home with her. She didnt want him to get hurt because she wanted to spend the summer with him.

"**You said it yourself. Tsukune will be fine. Plus me and him together could take down any opponent."**

_'Still... I dont want him in any danger.'_

"**He went to school in a monster school. He survived daily because of his skills in martial arts and because of us. He will be fine. He is a strong man."**

_'I guess.'_

* * *

"Tsukune?"

"Yes Moka?"

"I have to be honest with you. Um... my house is filled with vampires."

"I would have thought so. Why did you tell me this?"

"Well um... there is a couple things ive neglected to tell you... Um... my father doesnt like humans at all. He usually kills them on sight... and my sisters... well... they tend to think of humans as play things..."

"I see... So... what do I do?"

"Its up to you if you wanna turn around..."

"Of course not. I promised you I would be with you for the summer, and I will survive your house... plus im sure your father will come to liking me."

"I sure hope so.. and Tsukune?"

"Yes Moka?"

"I'm not allowed to wear my rosary at my house. Its kind of a rule."

"I understand... so it will be just me and" Tsukune gulped. "The other Moka?"

Inner Moka noticed his reaction and smiled in her Rosary, seeing that the human boy was actually still afraid of Moka. Moka knew that Tsukune was her equal in terms of fighting skill, but it was great to know that he feared her.

"Yes... so before I go... may I.. suck your blood?"

"Of course." Tsukune said with a smile.

The carriage pulled up in front of the mansion when Moka was approaching Tsukunes neck. She bit down onto his neck and he stifled a yelp of pain. The driver of the carriage opened the door and there stood Mokas father, mother, and two of her sisters. One was a Redhead and the other was a blonde. Moka finally released Tsukune after about ten seconds of a show for her family. Of course she didnt notice it until she opened her eyes and stared wide eyed at her father.

Her father was glaring at Tsukune with red hot daggers...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**I understand that this was short, but I thought it was a good place to be evil to you guys with a cliff hanger :D**


	11. Kung Fu master 11

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tsukune hopped out of the carriage and began to take his bags with him. He had one large suitcase and a small book bag. He turned and looked towards Mokas family. He then bowed before the patriarch, then once before the matriarch.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home. I hope I wont be too much of a inconvenience."

Before Mokas father could reply that Moka never asked, Mokas mother stepped up and hugged Tsukune tightly. She was squeezing them with such power, he felt his bones beginning to snap, or so he thought.

"Of course dear and its not an inconvenience at all. Our house has a lot of space, plus Moka never brings home friends. Its nice to see she has finally brought home a friend and a boy no less. She used to be afraid of her fathers wrath because he said no boys."

Tsukune rubbed his head and looked at her father.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have nothing to worry about. I am just her friend."

Tsukune then mumbled. "Not that I don't wanna be something more..."

Mokas father raised a brow, obvious that he heard it but Tsukune didnt pick up on any of the cues left by her family. Moka herself heard it and blushed, Mokas mother heard it and giggled, and her two sisters were looking at Tsukune with either a "Oh boy hes dead" look or a "I wonder if he likes to play dress up."

Tsukune stood back up and smiled towards her sisters. He then bowed and spoke.

"Hello. Thank you for welcoming me into your home. My name is Tsukune Aono." At that, Mokas father and Mother looked at Moka incredulously. They have heard of this Tsukune Aono through a friend at the school, hearing about how he protected the outer Moka from danger.

The redhead just walked away from, and the blonde just smiled at him.

"Hey! Do you wanna play dress up? I can be the mommy!"

Tsukune chuckled. "How about we play later ok? I want to settle in."

"Ok!" The blonde said, skipping away.

Tsukune turned back towards Moka and her parents. Mokas father looked at Moka.

"Alright, its time for her to come out." he said.

Moka nodded and everyone stood by and watched as Tsukune walked over. He gripped the Rosary and tugged at it, making it come off, which earned him a shocked stare from her mother and a glance from her father.

Bright red light shined from the Rosary and the sky didnt change from its normal colors of red. Powerful aura blasted into the world, signaling the return of the vampire, Moka Akashiya... Long silver hair, voluptuous body, great ass... All signs of the true Moka.

Tsukune took a few steps back out of respect and stood by his luggage.

"Mom!" Moka said, losing her normally cold attitude and hugging her mother. Her father opened her arms up as well and Moka hugged them both. "Dad. Its so great to see you guys again."

"Its only been a year dear. Did you really miss us that much?"

"Of course I did. You guys are my family. Since we are eternal, we must savor our lives together."

"Of course dear. So, who is your friend?"

"Oh him? He is a human that was sent to the monster school, on accident apparently." _'Accident my ass. Its just too suspicious that the barrier lets him through.'_

Mokas father glared at Tsukune. "A human? At my house? As if I would allow that!" Mokas father began to approach the boy, hoping to scare him off from this land. He could not kill the boy, but he did not like humans after what they did to his Moka in middle school.

Mokas mother stepped in between Issa and Tsukune. "Calm down dear. He was able to pull her Rosary off remember? He is not like the others."

Moka stood next to Tsukune. "Tsukune has not harmed me nor has he any intention to, despite the fact he could and most would have."

Issa growled and walked away. "Whatever. Im still going to try to get him to leave. Just you wait."

Akasha and Moka sighed.

Tsukune just gulped.

Moka smirked at Tsukunes reaction. "So you almost died in high school so many times and you dont show fear, yet when it comes to me and my father you do? You are an interesting person Tsukune."

"Well.. your... you! And hes scary! He doesnt like me at all!"

"Im me? What does that mean? Am I really that scary despite ive never touched you."

Tsukune just nodded.

Moka smirked happily and walked away, Tsukune following with his luggage. Akasha walked along side Moka and began to converse with her. Tsukune was a bit too far away to hear properly.

Tsukune finally arrived inside the house and goblins came out of the wood works, seizing his luggage. Tsukune held on tight, refusing to let go.

"Tsukune. They are the servants. They are paid to do this."

"Oh..." Tsukune let go.

Moka turned to the goblins. "Take his bags up to my room. He sleeps with me."

Tsukune's eyes went wide. "No! No I cant sleep with you!"

Moka raised a brow and Akasha looked at him.

"I mean, I cant sleep in your room! Its not proper!"

Moka crossed her arms and studied Tsukune.

"Wow, usually men jump at the chance to sleep with a girl, yet you do not. You really are an interesting person Tsukune."

_'I am liking Tsukune more and more. I really shouldnt... but I just cant help it. He is what every woman has dreamed of...'_

"Its not that I dont wanna have sex with you, but its just not proper! Plus you would kill me anyway if I touched you like that! Plus your mother is right here and your father is nearby!" Tsukune was shaking his head quickly while waving his hands in a no gesture over and over.

Moka stifled a laugh and Akasha just giggled at the bumbling idiot. Moka, being herself, took this chance to toy with the boy.

"So you do wanna have sex with me?" She purred in his ear. "How naughty of you."

Tsukune blushed and shook his head again, with the no gesture.

"No its not like that! Ugh! Imma just shut up now."

Akasha kept giggling and walked away, heading towards the throne room. Moka just laughed to herself and walked Tsukune up to her room, taking him inside. She shut the door behind them, trapping Tsukune in her room with her.

Tsukune held his head in his hands while Moka stood near the window.

"This doesnt work for me Tsukune."

"What doesnt?" Tsukune asked confused.

"Us. The way we are now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, just friends."

"wait... what?"

"I think we should take it to the next level."

"Huh?"

Moka was clearly asked him out in her own way, not ever truly asking him out. She was not one to easily admit her feelings.

"I think we should take our relationship to the next level."

"What do you mean? Whats the next level?"

Moka walked towards Tsukune and gripped his shirt. She then slammed her lips onto his, ferociously kissing the boy. Tsukunes eyes went wide, completely in a state of shock as her tongue was shoved into his mouth, exploring every crevice. The kiss ended after quite some time, and Tsukune stood still as stone, not moving an inch. Moka looked at him and smirked, seeing that he was shocked by what she did and what her words meant.

Tsukune began to come back to the world of the living, taking a step back from Moka.

"I... You... We... Us... Um... I... Kiss... Me... Together... Both... now?"

Tsukunes words were all jumbled up and Moka was definitely enjoying herself, though she was a bit miffed that Tsukune didnt really see that she, a strong and sexy vampire, offered herself to a HUMAN. Her pride told her never to do this, but her feelings easily beat her pride. Plus, if Tsukune was to actually take Moka as a mate... then pride wouldnt ever be a factor...

Moka chuckled. "No, not exactly. I may have told you what I wanted, but you would have to defeat me in battle in order for me to officially be yours. This is how vampire society is."

"Defeat you in battle? But... I dont want to strike at you and hurt you. There has to be another way."

"No Tsukune. If you really truly desire us as your partner(s), then you need to be able to claim us."

Tsukune gulped and looked away, rubbing his arm. He was brought up a certain way by his master and family, never using his skills unless someone else was in danger. He really did want her... but he didnt wanna do what he was taught not to do... but he wanted Moka so much. He loved her... so he figured that this is a special circumstance...

"I accept."

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	12. Kung Fu Master 12

**Rawr! Enjoy**

* * *

Tsukune and Moka were now within the large sparring room. It was larger then any of the bedrooms, bigger then the kitchen and the dining room. It was the second largest room in the mansion with the throne room being the biggest. There was on large mat in the sparring room which took up the entire floor. The big map was comprised up of seven mats. 3 on one end and 3 on another, all of different colors. From the left to the right from the left side of the room was, Red, Blue, Green and the other side from left to right was, Yellow, Orange, Black. There was also one giant mat which was brown in the middle, connecting them all. Moka stood on the red mat in one corner while Tsukune stood on the black mat, diagonal from Moka. They were on opposite sides of the room.

Tsukune took off his shirt, revealing the many scars and figure of Tsukune. There was also the very horrific scars that Kuyou gave to him before winter break. Three large oval shaped scars from where the fire hit him. The burns were gone, but the scars remained from the penetrating wounds. Tsukune breathed quietly and then walked towards the middle.

"You ready Tsukune?" Moka askedh.

Tsukune just nodded and with that, Moka began her assault. She began to attack with all her kicks. Her first kick was a standing kick to the face, but Tsukune just ducked under it and then hooked his left lug under her right leg which was the one she was standing on, and tripped her onto her back. She went down with a bang. She tried to trip Tsukune from the ground but Tsukune leapt backwards, letting her back up.

The door opened and Tsukune took a glance, watching as her entire family came in. Issa, Akasha, Kokoa and Kahlua all came in hearing the crash. They saw it was Tsukune and Moka, both fighting, though Tsukune was looking at them. Moka, being a vampire took this chance of his weakness and went to deliver a very powerful kick to the side of the head. She took her left leg, which she had in the rear, pivoted on her right foot and aimed a devestating kick to Tsukunes head. Tsukune, finally in the game saw it comign but couldnt dodge. Tsukune, using his superior reaction skills, using his right hand to lift Mokas foot up, then kick out with his left leg, while pushing which flipped her onto her stomach, landing her hard on the floor.

Issa was curious about the boy and his abilities. He noticed that his daughter is actually trying to kill the boy, though she liked him. He knew exactly what it was that they were fighting over, but it looked like Tsukune wasnt very well participating in this tradition. Why? He did not know, but he would continue to observe the human his daughter was smitten with.

Moka got up quickly and went at Tsukune again. This time she began to perform her ranged kick. This kick sent her running at Tsukune, then she leapt onto her right leg, and circled around and reached out with her left leg at Tsukune as she made a 360. This left leg gave her considerable reach and power, though not as powerful as a kick from the air. Tsukune dived under the kick, doing a roll behind her. He then swung out his right leg, tripping her hard on the ground. All his moves were defensive, and he never once struck her with his snake style. He was just reacting to her moves and she was getting angry. She was beginning to tire from all her kicks, not liking the fact she could never connect.

Tsukune rolled away and got into his snake style form, trying to trick Moka into thinking he was fighting seriously, but Moka wouldnt have it.

"Are you going to keep up this charade?! You said you would fight me!"

"I am."

"No you arent! You are just dodging and keeping me from hitting you!"

"That is another way to fight. Tire your opponent and never let them strike you."

"You really dont wanna hurt me do you?"

Tsukune looked away. "I never ever have struck someone when my life was in danger. Never. I took my training to protect those close to me, not to defend myself or to try to get you to date me. Im sorry, but this fight is over. Im not going to fight someone just to go out with them."

Tsukune took his shirt and walked past Issa and the other women, placing his shirt on as he left. He walked out the front door and headed outside. He began to travel along the path towards the mountain.

* * *

Moka sighed and looked at her family. Her father just left and her mother just looked at her with sympathy. She knows how tough love is, but thats love for you. You gotta be strong. Akasha walked with Moka who left the sparring room.

"You know, sometimes not doing a tradition is good. Sometimes traditions can ruin things you care about."

Moka looked at her mother and smiled. Akasha was right but then Moka frowned. She remembered that Tsukune was human and that humans and vampires are usually not acceptable couples.

"Love is a wonderful thing. It brings joy to those who are in love and helps the world become a better place. You should always follow your heart and not worry about what others think."

Moka smiled and hugged her mother, running out of the mansion to find Tsukune. She looked around the area for him but couldnt find it. She called out to him, and she heard him call back but it was faint. He was either very weak or far away. She hopped it was the latter. She ran towards the sound of Tsukunes voice and stopped at the edge of the cliif.

"Down here." Tsukune said.

Moka looked down and saw Tsukune down below. He found a way to a ledge that led into a cave. He waved at her and she noticed that there was a snake in his arms. It was slithering around his fingers, not upset or angry. It was just moving around. Moka jumped down and followed Tsukune in. Tsukune placed the snake down and watched as it slithered into a hole, disappearing.

"Lovely creatures yet so many are afraid of them. They are quite fascinating."

"Just like you Tsukune."

"So why have you called for me?" Tsukune asks, as he walked into the cave and went into the darkness.

"Well, I... I dont know what to say honestly. Im not very good with saying my feelings."

"Well, actions speak louder then words. You are quite known for showing that your angry with your feet." He said, smirking at her.

Moka chuckled and followed Tsukune. The cave lit up as they went farther, noticing that they could see as their was luminescent moss growing around the cave. Moka and Tsukune both heard running water and began to run towards the sound, only to stop when they saw it. A large underground pond and two waterfalls, one that fed it and one that emptied it. The pond was large like a lake but it was more like a spring. The water was warm and it lit up due to the moss. The waterfalls were not very powerful meaning that they could go under it easily and that being swept away wasnt a danger unless they lost their footing.

Tsukune ran behind a giant rock and stripped down. He got naked then placed only his shorts on, diving into the water. Moka knelt down near the water and sniffed. The water was scented with herbs and other minerals, meaning that this lake was an herbal lake which fed the mansions water supply. Moka went behind the rock and stripped down only into her bra and pants, diving into the water afterwards. It was safe for her to be in the water, so she said why the hell not. She hasnt been swimming in ages, so it was time to enjoy herself. She saw Tsukune diving into the depths of the lake, retrieving something from the bottom. He came back up near Moka and took a deep breath. He then opened his hand and dropped something into Mokas hand. It was a Ruby.

"Wow, there was a gem down there?"

"Yea. It was shining down there so im like. "Oh look shiny""

Moka rolled her eyes and smiled at Tsukune.

"I told you that im not very good with my feelings."

"I know."

Moka grabbed Tsukune and shoved her lips onto his, holding him tight to her as her tongue began to explore his mouth. He was, once again, in shock as the vampire girl forcefully kissed him. He didnt hate it by any means as he in fact loved it but it was still shocking. After about half a minute of rapey kiss, Moka released him.

"Why did you do that?" Tsukune asked. "You said we need to fight and I need to win."

"I decided that you were more important then a tradition."

Tsukune blushed heavily and he just went quiet. He looked away shyly, having been spoken to in such a way by a gorgeous lady, a vampire no less. He looked at her and she smirked at him, seeing that she shook his world so to speak. Moka took his complete change in personality to toy with him. She swam behind him and he felt her hot breath on his neck and felt her fangs scrape gently across his skin.

"You are mine Tsukune Aono. You are mine forever... you should be grateful that a vampire has taken you as her mate you know." She licked at the back of his neck, sending a shiver through him. She chuckled at the reaction, and swam under him. She then bursted out of the water, him in her arms like a bride and she swam towards the edge with him. "I think its time for us to return, dont you think? Plus I think you owe Kahlua a date."

Tsukune chuckled. "I guess I do."

Moka carried Tsukune like a bridge towards the house, signalling that she was the dominant one in the relationship. Tsukune sighed and just let her carry him, his face with the expression. "Oh what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	13. Master of Kung fu 13

**Didnt really think I would abandon this so soon did you? Ha, here is another chapter.**

**So a couple things. I havent decided yet, but I might end this story soon and create a new fic thats in my head. Tsukune is part Dragon, the strongest creature to walk the earth. He wont be just any dragon. he will be the son of the FIRST Dragon... the Primordial Dragon. Meaning his power is that on a different level of other dragons. I havent decided what kind of breath I would give him. I have either thought of Lava or Black Fire. Lava would be the strongest, but its also the most destructive and you cant really control it to minimize damage. It will do the damage regardless. So yea, thats my next fic idea. **

**Now its not decided if I will end the fic or not early, but it may end up like that. I could just make this fic super long and feature alot of stupid shit :D**

**So vote. Stupid Shit, Dragon or Both.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter. Please Enjoy.**

**WARNING. THIS CHAPTER HAS A LEMON SCENE INSIDE. THIS IS THE FINAL WARNING.**

**LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Lemon will start and end with -XXX-**

* * *

_**-XXX-**_

When they returned to the mansion, with Tsukune as the bride, Mokas mother and father were passing by. Mokas father glared at Tsukune while Akasha was happy as can be. She gave Moka a big smile while Issa just sent death threats with his eyes. Tsukune on the other hand was embarrassed as hell as he never had to do this before. He was blushing and trying to hide in his clothes like a turtle, but he couldn't. Moka smirked at Tsukunes embarrassment and took them both upstairs, taking him into her room. Tsukune blushed heavily at what was coming up next.

Moka tossed Tsukune onto her bed and while he looked, she began to undress herself. She dropped her skirt and t-shirt, leaving herself in a black lace panties and a black lace bra. Tsukune looked at her form and his eyes were wide. As a man, he couldn't do anything except stare. Even a man as great as Tsukune, is a man... and men... love... boobs. Moka pounced onto Tsukune and both began to make out, and toss and turn. Mokas hands were snaking themselves under his shirt, caressing his chest. She broke the kiss so she could remove his shirt as it was in the way. She toss the cloth somewhere randomly, not caring as she began to smother his neck with rough kisses and her hands were playing around with his chest. His muscular form was attractive to her, as it showed he was as strong as he was gentle. He may not be a vampire, but that doesn't mean he cant be later.

Tsukunes hands were gentle squeezing both of Moka's mountains, which elicited moans from the silver haired vampiress. Tsukune grinned at this and removed his lips from her own, and began to deliver teasing nips at her neck, while his right hand began to snake its way down towards her hills below the mountains. He never touched the bare skin of both of her treats, but it was still magnificent to touch. His teasing was angering the vampiress as she wanted him NOW, but her advances into his own shorts and boxers was stopped by his left hand which was now taking both of her wrists and locking them together. She could easily get out, but Tsukunes dominance right now was very appealing.

Tsukune used his right hand that was on her butt to undo the clasp to her bra, which came off quickly. The cloth gave way to the golden aura of a goddesses breasts. Tsukune was almost drooling at the sight, but Mokas mouth gave him a good use for his mouth now. While both were kissing each other with passion, Tsukunes right hand began to pull down her panties, exposing her delicious dessert for Tsukune. She helped him take the panties off and he tossed them aside somewhere. Tsukune let go of Mokas wrists and with both hands he began to caress the hills, squeezing them, pushing and pulling them apart. She moaned under his touches which was like fire. A fire that rose for both of them.

Moka quickly helped Tsukune out of his shorts and boxers in one quick stroke, finally giving way to Mokas prize. Forgoing foreplay, Moka looked down at him. He understood what she wanted and how she wanted to take it. Moka slowly lowered herself onto her prize, taking a sharp intake of air as Tsukune entered her. Moka slowly began to bounce up and down upon Tsukunes Heat-Seaking Moisture Missile. She began to groan with pleasure as Tsukune laid under her, moaning softly himself. He loved the way she felt around his manhood, and he loved his Moka. He was glad to have met her.

The room was filled with the stench of sex, and the smell of love. They were going at it roughly, but it was with passion. Tsukune laid under his girl who was riding him like a cowgirl. He was happy being the bull.

"I'm going to release soon..."

"Do it! C'mon Tsukune!"

Tsukune groaned and bucked his hips up farther into Mokas honey pot, releasing his hot seed into Moka. Moka released her own orgasm, clinging onto Tsukune afterwards. Tsukune looked tired, and sweaty, while Moka was just sweaty. Moka smiled at him with a devious smell which made him lose his own smile. He got a look of fear, though a hint of arousal.

"Oh no... not again. Not so soon!"

"You really didn't think it was over already did you?" She said with a evil smile. "We vampires are second to succubi when it comes to sex..."

"CRAAAAAAP!"

The rest of the afternoon was filled with the smell of sex and the moans of two lovebirds going at it for hours.

_**-XXX-**_

* * *

**During the second round of the lovebirds...**

A couple knocks were heard at the door, and Akasha answered. Normally a servant would, but she was heading out anyway. She looked down then smiled. An old man was standing at the door. A very short man who was very wrinkly but smoked a pipe and had sunglasses. The man wore a white, robe and a more decorated black robe underneath. He looked up at Akasha and smiled himself.

"I hear you have a guest."

"Ah, so you are here to meet him are you?"

"Of course. You already know what I am to him."

"That I do... you can come in but seeing him at the moment might not be a good idea."

"Hmm... why is that?"

"He is... kind of preoccupied with my daughter."

"Oh ho ho ho. Is he now? Well, I don't mean to offend you but its about damn time that he gets laid."

Akasha giggled. "Yea, he kind of needed it didn't he?"

"Indeed." The old man stepped inside and waited...

* * *

Around dinner time, Tsukune finally was released from his room. He staggered out of the room and slowly made his way downstairs. Moka herself followed, barely walking. She tried her HARDEST to walk as aristocratic as possible, but it was tough when you were sore... Tsukune finally made his way down the stairs when he stood up straight. His body posture was alarmed and that's when it happened.

An old man came out of nowhere and struck where Tsukune just was. Tsukune easily dodged and got into his snake stance. The old man charged at Tsukune using a snake stance as well. The old man began using his own snake strikes at Tsukune, but Tsukune was easily deflecting them and using his feet to kick at the old mans own feet. Both of the two warriors were going at it with intents to kill, both fighting for their very lives.

The old man began to push back Tsukune into a wall, where the old man began to snake strike at Tsukunes chest and stomach, but Tsukune just deflected every time by using his right snake hand to push up with his wrist or to make it go to the side. Tsukune then began to push back by kicking down with his feet, trying to make the old man lose his footing, but the old man easily just kept jumping back, while keeping his snake post ready to strike. The old man then hooked Tsukune leg with his own and now both began to teeter totter back and forth using each other. They were snake striking at each other, trying to make the other fall to the floor, but neither could for thirty seconds which was sixty strikes. Tsukune finally tricked the old man in a low strike but hit for a high strike with his other hand which struck the old man in the glasses, sending him to the ground.

Moka watched with a curious expression, unsure what she should do.

"Tsukune... who is this?" She asked curiously.

Tsukune didn't answer as he was fully focused on the fight. Moka just watched, ready to jump in if needed, but Tsukune was now on the offensive once again. He chased down the old man using snake strikes but the old man just walked back, dodging to the side. The old man then leapt under Tsukunes legs, rolling. Tsukune turned around and struck with with a snake strike, but the old man split his legs. Tsukune began to stomp down at him, but the old man just got up and dodged. Doing a back flip, Tsukunes low kick sweep missed, then with a backwards bend, Tsukunes high kick sweep missed as well. The old man charged at Tsukune again snake striking, but Tsukune rolled over the left shoulder, and gripped the old mans right snake strike. Using his elbow, he bashed twice into the old mans glasses, then performed the 360 strike on the old mans temple. The old man flew a few feet then skidded to a stop, but Tsukune wasn't done. When the old man began to get up, Tsukunes snake strike was at the old mans throat, signaling Tsukune won.

The old man smirked then moved the snake strike to the side, then leapt onto Tsukunes head, forcing Tsukune to the ground by flipping Tsukune. The old man then struck Tsukunes solar plexus, winning the fight.

The old man waited for Tsukune to get up, before the old man spoke.

"Tsk Tsk. You still lack that killer instinct Tsukune."

"I know I do, but that is why you picked me... because I lack the need to kill... Master." Tsukune said with a grin.

Both of them stared each other then laughed. They then went for a hug, hugging each other tightly. Standing next to Moka was Kokoa, Issa, Akasha and Kahlua. All four of them ended up watching the entire thing. All had different reactions. Issa thought that the boy had very big potential for beating the old man, considering who he was. Akasha thought that Tsukune was strong, gentle and a perfect mate for her daughter. Kahlua just thought about how much of a husband he could be for her when they play house.

Moka was the only who was vocal about it. She walked over towards Tsukune and the Old man, curious.

"Tsukune, who is this?"

"This is the man who trained me, Touhou Fuhai."

"Wait... THE Tohou Fuhai? One of the three Dark Lords?!"

"The same." Touhou said.

"What is a Darklord master?"

"Well, we were given the title because we defeated Alucard centuries ago. It is just a title due to what we did and because of our powers. We do hold the barriers of the monster realm together after all."

"Oh. Well, its great to know that my master is a strong man."

"Indeed and I am glad that my disciple has gotten stronger. You have finally been able to defeat me."

"Thank you master. I had quite a few fights when I was in school for monsters."

"Oh, I know that and I am glad you learned better. You learned a very powerful finishing move. I'm impressed."

"Thank you master. I made it up on my own, using our unique style. You can use it if you wish."

"I think I will. Thanks."

Tsukune smiled with Touhou who then turned to Moka.

"So THIS is your vampiric girlfriend eh? Shes a beauty."

"Hands off Old Man." Tsukune said with a smirk.

"Oh, come on. Its not like I'm going to do anything to her." Touhou said, not even upset with Tsukunes remark. They had a relationship where they could insult each other and be friends about it.

"I know but I am just protective. Now that I wonder about it. Did you train me because you knew the Exorcist put me in this school? I am not upset if you did, but it just seems I am some kind of experiment or whatever."

"You are not an experiment, but a hope for us. We want you to be a bridge between the human and monster world, but no that is not why I trained you. When I found you getting your butt kicked, I took pity on you. You would stand back up to protect that old man from those muggers. That is why I stepped in, saved you and offered you a chance to be stronger. Tsukune. You are a man and you remind me of me when I was younger."

"I see. Then thank you again master for training me."

"That's alright my boy. It was fun training you. You had a lot of potential and now you are the greatest snake style martial artist in the world since you surpassed me."

"I couldn't have done it without your training master. Never forget that."

"Of course I wont. Now, whats for dinner Akasha?" Touhou asked with the hint he wants to stay for dinner.

"Steak, Blood, mashed potatoes and corn."

"Nice. Lets do it up."

"Yes, _DEAR_." Akasha said with sarcasm.

Moka and Tsukune gathered hands together, but this made Tsukune blush madly from the thoughts of what they did earlier. They both walked together to the dining room, ready to feast.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


End file.
